Papá, estoy embarazada
by MariSeverus
Summary: Decirle a tus padres, que estás embarazada..es muy duro. Decirle quién es la pareja, es más duro aún.  Pero es mucho peor, cuando tu padre es Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

__

_****_

_**Disclaimer: Nada es mío. Solo la idea**

* * *

_

No sabía cómo decirlo. No sabía siquiera, cómo se acercaría a su padre y le hablaría de un problema como ese.

Severus ladeaba la cabeza hacia Hermione, mientras miraba a su hija dando vueltas de un lado al otro. Se le veía pálida y confusa.

— ¿Qué le sucede a ella?

— No lo sé. Creo que... se habrá de sentir mal. ¿Kathiana, sucede algo?

— ¿Estás segura, que no está saliendo con ningún novio?— dijo Snape con suavidad y la chica se detuvo en medio del pasillo.

Si lo dijera, su padre moriría. Sobretodo por la persona con la que salía y lo que le había ocurrido, el accidente o como se llamara. El hecho era que estaba... embarazada.

— Ehh...no, papá. Yo no salgo con nadie y me siento muy bien. Es solo que...estoy muy cansada y creo que me iré a dormir.

Ahogó un bostezo y fingió estar cansada. Severus la miró en silencio, mientras ella caminaba hasta su habitación y suspiraba, cerrando la puerta.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba en problemas. ¡No tenía oportunidad de decirle a su padre, que salía con James Potter y que había terminado embarazada! ¡Su padre iba a matarla y peor aún, lo iba a matar a él!

Se quedó sentada en su cama, mientras Hermione miraba hacia su habitación, con ligera preocupación. Sabía que su hija no estaba cansada. Parecía que algo le sucedía y lo mejor, era preguntárselo.

— ¿Por qué miras tanto, la habitación de Kathiana? Hermione... tú sabes mucho más de lo que aparentas, como siempre. Eso es lo que realmente me molesta de ti.

— Bueno, supongo que tendrán que haber cosas que nos molestan de ambos.— Hermione inspiró en silencio y Snape se levantó del sofá en el salón, mientras leía el profeta. Soltó el periódico y la miró con las cejas arqueadas.

— Siempre sabes qué decir, supongo que no puedo persuadirlas. Espero que sea lo que sea que Kathiana oculta, salga a la luz pronto o yo pienso averiguarlo.

Severus como siempre, resultaba ser un cascarrabias. Con una sonrisa suave, ella negó con la cabeza, colocando una mano en el picaporte y abriendo la puerta, muy lentamente.

— Kathiana... ¿podemos hablar, cariño? Sé que no estás cansada y que algo sucede contigo. Es mejor que me lo digas por las buenas o que tu padre lo descubra.

Su hija se quitó las sábanas de encima, mientras estaba en la cama. Con un suspiro suave, se sentó en ella y miró a su madre.

— Mamá, tengo un problema. Con James.

— ¿Terminaron?

— No, algo mucho peor. Mamá...

— ¿Qué cosa puede ser peor, Kathiana? ¿Te golpeó? ¿Te gritó?

— No, mamá. Terminamos juntos y creo que estoy embarazada— dijo de pronto. No podía ocultárselo más y supuso que su madre sería comprensiva.

Lo tenía que ser, por el rostro que había compuesto. Se llevó las manos a la boca y ladeó la cabeza hacia la puerta.

— Tu padre no puede enterarse, cariño.

— Ya lo sé, mamá. Ya lo sé.


	2. Chapter 2

**_¿Ocultan algo? ¿ustedes?_**

Se había quedado pasmada ante el comentario de su hija. Permaneció acariciándole la cabeza, mientras ella lloraba y trataba de disculparse con su madre, por lo que había hecho. Hermione no tenía problemas en aceptarlo. Su hija estaba por graduarse. Solo faltaban un par de meses.

Pero sabía quien sí tendría problemas con ella, por haber hecho lo que había hecho. Su esposo.

Severus Snape.

— ¿Crees que papá se enoje y me eche de la casa, mamá?

Hermione sonrió y casi se echaba a llorar, disipando las lágrimas que había estado derramando junto a su hija.

— No. Severus no te haría eso. Eres su hija. Te daría una regañina que siempre recordarías, te podría quitar el habla por unos días, pero no te echaría. No, cariño.

Kathiana asintió, mientras su madre sonreía suavemente y miraba hacia la puerta. Severus comenzaría a sospechar, si no terminaba saliendo de su habitación y fingía que todo estaba bien. Tuvo una idea y se levantó con una sonrisa suave.

Caminó hasta la puerta y al salir, notó que su esposo estaba dentro de la habitación. No alzó la mirada, pero sabía que tan pronto se adentrara en la habitación, él le preguntaría al respecto. Se sentó en la cama y sonrió, colocándose una mano en el pecho. Snape no dijo nada y esperó, mientras leía el profeta.

— ¿Sabes qué ocurría con Kathiana? ¡Había sacado cinco en un examen y estaba muy preocupada. Creía que te enfadarías con ella! Como yo soy de calificaciones impecables y tú, eres su profesor de pociones.

— ¿Enfadarme? Nunca me importó que sacara más de ocho, a no ser que se tratara de mi materia. Y no ha sacado menos de diez, porque yo llevo el registro. Es una buena estudiante. ¿En qué ha sacado cinco? ¿Con Minerva?

Hermione asintió suavemente y Severus sonrió suavemente.

— Siempre odié transformaciones.

Hermione suspiró y agradeció que así fuera o tenía que dar explicaciones tontas, sobre una mentira. Mientras estaba recostada en la cama, recordó que los embarazos daban náuseas repentinas. Tenía que vigilar ello, o Snape creería que su hija estaba enferma y terminaría dándole "n" cantidad de pociones, para curarla. Se levantó con la excusa de que tomaría un poco de agua y caminó nuevamente hacia la habitación.

— Kathiana. ¿No has tenido náuseas, no es cierto?

— No, mamá. Ni siquiera me he hecho la prueba de embarazo. Pero creo que estoy embarazada. Me he sentido...extraña. Débil, mareada.

Hermione se dijo que necesitaba una prueba de embarazo. Cuanto antes. Con una inspiración profunda, asintió y antes de salir, Severus estaba parado en la puerta y las miraba con mucha atención. Mucho drama por un cinco en una calificación.

¿Ocultaban algo más?

— Kathiana, ya he sido muy paciente. ¿Qué es lo que te sucede y qué tanto secreteas con tu madre, a puerta cerrada?

Kathiana se encogió en su cama, mientras Hermione se mordía el labio con suavidad y trataba de pensar en una buena excusa. Su hija estaba en shock, desde que había descubierto que estaba embarazada y no pensaba con facilidad, las cosas.

— Kathiana tuvo problemas con Minerva, pero ya está todo resuelto. Severus. El examen que reprobó, lo aplicará después. No hay problema.

— ¿Tuviste problemas con Minerva? Sabes lo que creo que de los problemas ¿no es verdad? Será mejor que dejes de tenerlo o tú y yo tendremos uno, Kathiana.

Kathiana comprendió las indirectas de su madre, enseguida.

— ¿Ves, mamá? Te dije que papá se enfadaría.— dijo en alto y Hermione ladeó la cabeza hacia Snape y suspiró.

— Bueno, así es tu padre. Tienes que entenderlo. De todas formas, será mejor que te pongas a estudiar.

Meditó en silencio. Su hija pensaba en silencio.

— Mamá... ¿puedes estudiar conmigo? Necesito tu ayuda.

Hermione asintió, cerrando la puerta. En cuanto lo hizo; su hija le comentó la verdad. No quería quedarse sola, tenía miedo. Necesitaba dormir con su madre. Que se quedara dentro. Que tratara de infundirle valor. Era una madre joven y aún no se lo había dicho a James Potter. Aún no se habían visto.

Estaba por escribirle, pero no tenía valor.

— Gracias por quedarte, mamá.

— Eres mi hija. Tengo que hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance, para hacerte feliz y para evitarte los problemas. Aunque tú misma te los busques.

Esa noche, Severus durmió solo. No le molestaba. Si se habían quedado estudiando hasta tarde, pues estaba bien. Supuso que eso hacían cuando reprobaban una materia. No recordaba la primera vez que le sucediera. Y no recordaba la primera vez que le sucediera a su esposa.

Solo con adivinación y para evitar manchar su historial de buenas calificaciones, la había retirado de sus electivas. Muy inteligente.

Sonrió con ello. Él también consideraba que adivinación era una pérdida de tiempo y no tomaba en cuenta, su uso. Además, gracias a ella, había tenido ese nefasto incidente con Lily Evans Potter.

Y por eso, ninguno de sus hijos...siquiera Potter, le agradaba mucho que pudiera decir.

Su hija no había podido dormir muy bien. Tenía pesadillas, tenía miedos que no podía ocultar entre las almohadas. Tenía lágrimas que dejar salir y tenía disculpas que pedirle a su madre. Aunque ella afirmara que estaba bien.

A lo hecho, pecho.

* * *

_Bueno, tengo que responder comentarios. Qué bueno que les gustó. En un momento me dedico a ello. Gracias por todo y espero les guste. Besos y cariños de mi parte. Se cuidan y se les amadora._


	3. Chapter 3

**James, tenemos que hablar**

* * *

Hermione permaneció en el salón, mientras Kathiana trataba de escribirle a su "novio", sobre lo que sentía y acontecía.

— Infórmaselo sin temores, hija. Tiene que saber que estás embarazada y necesitas que esté presente— Al menos conocemos a la familia.

Su hija asintió, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos y aterrada. No había dormido en toda la noche, no lo suficiente. Aunque Hermione le indicaba que todo iba a estar bien. Su padre no podía reaccionar de mala forma. No podía ser tan cruel con su hija.

Al terminar de escribir la carta, Hermione la tomó y la guardó en su bolsillo. La enviaría su lechuza. Severus solía ser muy poco curioso con las pertenencias agenas, pero podría encontrarse con la lechuza y quitarle la carta para entregársela a ella y al leer el título, podría bueno...leerla y enterarse. No desestimaba que su esposo fuera capaz de hacer eso.

Snape no había dicho nada, ni siquiera había salido de la habitación en donde estaba. Hermione había abierto la puerta y con una sonrisa, miró a su esposo. Se sentó en la cama y Snape, apenas movió uno de sus ojos, para mirarla.

— Buenos días, Severus.— dijo, mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios. Severus continuó sin decir nada y suspiró en respuesta. Un día normal ¿O no? Al menos no había visto nada extraño y comenzaba a creer que estaba paranoico y que tal vez su hija, no escondía nada. No más que una regañina de Minerva, bien dada por su irresponsabilidad. Se alivió de ello.

— ¿Hasta cuándo estudiaron? ¿Hasta qué hora?

— Estudiamos hasta muy tarde. Kathiana tenía muchas dudas que ya pude resolver y sin embargo, creo que necesitamos un par de sesiones más. Le hace falta un ritmo de estudio. Un poco de práctica y será tan buena como nosotros dos.

Severus iba a responder, pero escuchó un estruendo en el salón. Algo que sonaba como una piedra, chocando contra el suelo de madera que a Hermione le gustaba tener.

¿Qué podía ser?

Hermione se levantó de la cama y Snape hizo lo mismo. Al abrir la puerta, descubrió el motivo del estridente ruido. Su hija estaba en el suelo, sin conocimiento. Hermione corrió hasta ella, para levantarla y Severus la miró, mientras se inclinaba junto a Hermione y tomaba su mano para medir su pulso.

— ¡Kathiana!

— Está respirando, muy lentamente. ¿Estás segura de que no tiene algo más, Hermione? Si te has dispuesto a ocultar algo, no creo que tenga el buen humor de aceptarlo y de ponerme a jugar a los secretos, con ustedes. Si es grave, será mejor que me lo digas ahora o ella tendrá que decírmelo. Y prefiero que seas tú, por que te tendré más paciencia. Hermione.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Se lo decía? Pensaba que esa era una información privada que solo su hija tenía que conversar con su padre. Porque de hacerlo ella, podría criticarle y decirle que había traicionado su confianza. De que había creído en ella y su madre, la había delatado.

— Se sentía muy mal, anoche. Cansada. Casi no durmió. Creo que está enferma, aunque de eso...yo me encargo.

— De ninguna manera, Hermione. En enfermedades, creo que puedo llevarte ventaja. Espera, se despierta.

Kathiana miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se había desmayado y que sus padres estaban allí, mirándola. Hermione sostenía su cabeza sobre sus piernas y sonreía, acariciándole el cabello con suavidad.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?

— ¿Qué me sucedió, mamá?

— Te desmayaste en el pasillo— dijo Snape.— tu madre me ha dicho la verdad, Kathiana. Me ha dicho que estás...

Kathiana miró a su madre. ¿Se lo había dicho? ¿Cómo había podido? Antes de que pudiera hablar, su padre continuó.

— Enferma y por eso te has desmayado. Dime ¿has estado estudiando y esforzándote mucho como para caer en la inconsciencia?

Kathiana quiso hablar, pero Hermione negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

— No la molestes, Severus. Veamos si podemos ponerla de pie y llevarla hasta la cama.

Mientras Hermione se movía para levantar a su hija, la carta había salido de su bolsillo. Caminaron lentamente hacia la habitación, mientras Severus se detenía al notar el trozo de papel en el suelo. Caminó hacia el y lo tomó entre sus manos.

_"James, tenemos que hablar. Es muy importante y por sobretodas las cosas, papá no puede enterarse de ello. Respóndeme de inmediato en cuanto veas esta carta"_

¿James? ¿Qué James? ¿James Potter, acaso? Inspiró y apretó la carta entre sus manos. No iba ni a ver, ni a leer ningún mensaje de James Potter. Y hablarían seriamente sobre eso. No era un ser manipulador ni sometedor, per si algo no soportaba, era a James Potter. Además, esperaba que no estuviera refiriéndose a él como su novio.

Porque de ser así; iba a terminar mucho peor. Ningún novio para ella, que él no aprobara. Además, estaba muy joven para pensar en eso. Tenía que estudiar, graduarse, trabajar.

Todo menos eso.


	4. Chapter 4

**_¿Tienen que hablar de qué, con James?_**

* * *

Severus se mantuvo en su lugar, mientras miraba la cata. Hermione había acompañado a Kathiana hasta su cama y caminó de regreso hacia el salón. Lo miró mientras sostenía el trozo de pergamino. ¡Se le había caído del bolsillo!

— ¿Qué cosa no puedo saber?— comentó y Hermione suspiró, sonriendo suavemente y juntando sus manos en su pecho.

— Bueno... Ginny hará una fiesta y ella sabe que tú odias a James. Bueno, no que lo "odias"... no lo soportas y pues...

Snape inspiró. Y él era tonto. Como si tantos secretitos en un día, fueran a convencerlo de que no había algo más.

— Dime la verdad, Hermione. ¿Están saliendo juntos?

Se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. Y no solo salir, sino que también... ya eran padres de un hijo. O hija, lo que fuese.

— Por dios, Severus Snape...ya basta de intrigas y pensamientos ilógicos.

Snape la miró de mala gana. Ni que hubiera dicho un sacrilegio. Inspiró ligeramente, mientras miraba la carta. ¡Claro que ocultaban algo! Que su hija se hubiera desmayado de esa forma, tenía que deberse a algo que estaban ocultando. Tenía que deberse a algo que desconocían y estaba por descubrirlo. Podía sentirlo.

Las mentiras de Kathiana, siempre tenían patas cortas. No era buena para mentir y Hermione tampoco. Una cuestión que habían heredado de Gryffindor. Pésimas para mentir, como lo era todo el estudiantado.

Se abrió paso a la habitación de su hija y la miró, mientras ella permanecía recostada sobre la cama y con una expresión de enfermedad, que no lo iba a convencer.

— Kathiana, quiero una explicación sensata de esto. ¿Qué significa lo que escribiste en esta carta? Ya sé que tu madre es pésima para mentir y tú le estás siguiendo los pasos. Sabes lo que creo de las mentiras, también, y cómo las trato. Y castigo, por supuesto.

Ella se encogió en la cama y alzó la vista. Si al menos le adelantaba que eran novios, entonces lo otro no podría sonar tan mal. ¿O sí? Suspiró, reuniendo fuerzas que no sabía que tenía y se sentó en la cama para charlar con su padre.

Severus hizo lo mismo. Esperando un mensaje.

— Papá... tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Pero solo lo haré si me prometes que no reaccionarás en malos términos y terminarás gritándole a todo lo que veas.

¿Qué cosa le iba a decir? Eso sonaba a problemas.

— Así será lo que tu madre y tú están ocultando— asintió e inspiró— te doy mi palabra de que no lo haré.

— Muy bien. Confío en ella.

Kathiana volvió a respirar pesadamente, mientras su madre estaba en el marco de la puerta. Tenía que escuchar eso. Tenía que ayudar en aquello que su hija estaba por confesar. No soportaría tanta presión y eso era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Serle franca y abierta.

— Papá... estoy enamorada.

Bueno, bien... gran cosa no era.

— Continúa.

— Pero no se trata de alguien de Slytherin o siquiera...alguien que tú hayas visto y aprobado. No sé si lo aprobarías, dado que no te llevas muy bien con el amor y todo lo demás.

Arqueó una ceja y la contempló con sorpresa. ¿Y Hermione qué era? ¿Una pared? La animó a continuar, mientras ella respiraba pacientemente.

— Se trata de alguien de mi misma casa.

— Continúa de una buena vez, Kathiana.

— Estoy enamorada de James Potter.

Quería tragarse las palabras, la promesa, pero lo había hecho. Respiró, llamando a su calma. Llamando a la paciencia. Toda la que tenía. Toda la fuerza que en su vida había utilizado o la que le quedaba luego de la guerra y todas aquellas necedades. Tenía que usar...

Y mucha.

— ¿Sales con James Potter? ¿Desde cuándo que lo haces? ¿Tu madre ya lo sabe?

Asintió con la cabeza y Snape ladeó la suya, hacia la puerta. Claro, Hermione y sus tontos secretos. Iban a tener que hablar, en cuanto saliera de aquella conversación. Volvió la cabeza hacia su hija y continuó.

— Responde el resto de las preguntas.

— Salimos hace un año completo, papá.

¡Un año! Un maldito y jodido año. Asintió sin decir más y se levantó de la cama, mientras su hija le seguía con la mirada. Cerró la puerta y caminó bajo la mirada de Hermione, hacia su habitación. Ella caminó hacia él, titubeante.

— ¿Severus?

— Hace un año, Hermione. Hace un año.

Y con eso, no dijo más y se tumbó sobre la cama. Tomó el profeta y lo desplegó frente a sus ojos. Ignorándola por completo.

Si ella lo había ignorado, él también podía ignorarla.

Y Hermione ya lo sabía y se lo temía.


	5. Chapter 5

**_¡Mierda con James!_**

* * *

Hermione trataba de mantenerse al margen, con Snape. Y sin embargo éste; no decía ni hacía nada. No quería equivocarse, pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que intentar hablarle y ver si respondía. Severus estaba sentado en la mesa, mientras ella servía el almuerzo, con una sonrisa. Kathiana no levantaba la vista de su plato y Snape, fingía que estaba solo en aquel lugar.

— Papá ¿me pasas el jugo de calabaza? ¿Por favor?

No dijo nada, lo hizo levitar sobre su cabeza y ella lo tomó suavemente. Ni siquiera quería tocar la jarra. No quería tener algo que ver con ellas. No quería dirigirles la palabra. A ninguna de las dos. Con el simple hecho de que le hubieran mentido, ya lo habían malogrado todo.

Mientras almorzaban, Kathiana tuvo deseos incontrolables de ir al baño. De vomitar, tenía náuseas. Severus la miró, mientras soltaba la cucharilla de golpe y corría hacia el baño. Hermione apenas la observó y él esperaba que no se tratara de eso que estaba pensando.

— Hermione Jean Granger, dime por amor a Merlín que nuestra hija no está embarazada. Porque si me mientes, juro por ese mismo Merlín que te quedarás sola con ella y ese problema.

Asintió apenas de forma perceptible y para Snape, eso había sido lo último. ¡Ese malnacido de James Potter! Soltó el tenedor y se levantó para dirigirse al baño donde se encontraba su hija. La observó, mientras ella intentaba vomitar. Sostuvo su cabello, en el instante en el que ella había comenzado a hacerlo.

Al finalizar, ella no dijo nada. Estaba apenada. Solo se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó en silencio. Severus esperó.

— Lamento mucho, haberte mentido sobre James. Papá. Es que tenía miedo de que no lo aceptaras. Sé cuánto lo odias y no pensaba que podrías aceptarlo, si te lo decía.

Cierto. No lo iba a hacer.

— ¿Hace cuánto que James y tú, tienen...? ¡Ya tú sabes de lo que hablo, Kathiana!

— Hace solo unos meses, papá.

¿Para qué iba a seguir mintiendo? Capaz, si estaba allí, ya sabía lo que padecía. En cierta forma, puesto que para ella no era un padecimiento.

Solo era madre.

— ¿Todo un año y apenas llevan haciendo eso, unos meses? No mientas Kathiana.

— Papá...te digo la verdad. Lo juro.

¿Le creía o fingía que no y la torturaba, hasta que ella misma le confesara, que estaba embarazada? Porque estaba embarazada. Si Hermione lo decía, así era. Además que esas reacciones ya eran obvias. Iba a matar a James, en cuanto decidiera aparecer y hacerse cargo. Iba a tener muchos problemas.

Empezando desde ese día en cuestión.

Terminaría dejando de ser Potter. Un Potter menos en el mundo, sonaba muy tentador. Además de que iba a terminar emparentado con su némesis.

Mala idea. Pésima. Iba a patearlo. A hacerle suplicar por su clemencia. Negó con la cabeza y se dijo que necesitaba imponerse en aquella casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos :D, sé que no he contestado rews o he hablado con ustedes. El tiempo me mata y casi ni tengo para toda la montaña de fics que he hecho. Pero sepan que los amodoro y quiero.

Los quero mucho.

_**Papá protector (?)**_

* * *

Luego del desastroso accidente en el baño, Severus había acompañado a su hija hasta la cama y con una inspiración forzosa, la recostaba y cobijaba, mirándola. El malnacido de James Potter, había apartado la Kathiana que aún era una niña, para él. Aunque ya estuviera en su último año y a unos meses de graduarse.

No podía permitir que terminara herida. Era su hija, pese a la estupidéz que se le había ocurrido hacer, ella era su hija. Además de ser su única hija. Tenía motivos para quejarse. Y si se tratara de Hermione, algún sufrimiento que la aquejara, también la protegería.

Porque eran su familia. La única que tenía.

— Papá... ¿puedo escribirle a James? Sé que no te gustaría, pero tiene que saberlo. Tiene que ayudarme, responsabilidad que tenemos que compartir.

Amén a ese pensamiento, bien infundado por Hermione. Supuso. Porque para él, su hija no tendría hijos, sino hasta dentro de muchos años.

— Le escribiré yo mismo. Le diré que lo estoy esperando y que será mejor que no se acobarde y responda.

Así cualquiera se acobardaba. Con una sonrisa suave, fingiendo que estaba de acuerdo con su padre, Kathiana asintió con la cabeza y su padre parecía dispuesto. Lo iba a permitir. Si él era feliz, no podía hacer otra cosa.

— Severus... yo... lo lamento. No quise que te enteraras de esta forma. Pero ella estaba tan enamorada, que tenía miedo. No supe escoger entre dos cosas que me importan en mi vida. No supe escoger entre mi hija y tú. Yo no...

Severus negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

— Lo hecho, pecho, Hermione.— ella lo miró, ligeramente encogida de miedo y su esposo suspiró nuevamente— eres mi esposa y no podría enviarte lejos, aunque quisiera. Siberia sería un gran lugar. Por un año. Ese mismo año en el que mi hija, se enamoró de un Potter.

Ese no era un chiste gracioso, pero servía para estar en paz con él. Asintió en silencio y caminó hasta la habitación de su hija, para verificar si necesitaba algo. O si se sentía bien, también. Aún hacía falta, una prueba de embarazo.

Severus se detuvo en el salón familiar y miró un pedazo de pergamino en blanco. ¿Cómo debía comenzar su carta?

"Estimado Potter. Le quedan dos días de vida, por haber embarazado a mi hija"

No. Sin el "estimado". Podía escribir lo otro. Negó con la cabeza y trató de concentrarse. Quizá un... "A quién pueda interesar. ¡A ti, James Potter!"

Sí, eso sonaba mucho mejor. Mojó la pluma en un poco de tinta y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba más de lo que había previsto. Más pergaminos, más tinta.

Estaba hablando de su hija y de su responsabilidad como padre, de su "hijo y/o hija". Cualquier cosa. De todas formas, estaba mal para él.

Ella seguía siendo una niña y detestaba tener que verla ahora, como una mujer y como madre. No podía acostumbrarse al hecho. Sabía que pasaría, pero no sabía que podía en realidad, resultar tan preocupante.

No estaba seguro de que ella estuviera preparada para algo así. Ni siquiera le había hablado del sexo. ¡Seguramente Hermione lo había hecho! Y eso seguro la había incitado a tenerlo. Tenía que poner orden en esa casa.

Aunque ya no tendría hijos. No para que Hermione los corrompiera otra vez. No otros.

— Será mejor que responda, señor Potter. O de lo contrario tendrá problemas y muy serios.

Y con ello, firmó la carta.


	7. Chapter 7

No fui a clases hoy. Mi segundo papá murió y bueno, no me siento bien. Espero les guste, besos.

_********__James contra ataca (?) I_

* * *

Esa mañana, había una carta sobre la mesa. Snape miró con atención y con mucho cuidado. Si no leía bien, no podía quejarse de lo que allí estaba escrito.

— James Potter llegará pronto— dijo Snape con un suspiro y Hermione asintió suavemente. Su hija estaba en cama, recostada y sin ánimos de levantarse. Snape entró rápidamente, para verificar su estado. Actuaba muy extraño, desde que pensaba que sería "abuelo".

Kathiana se sentía un poco mareada, enferma. Severus tomaba su pulso, mientras ella sonreía y le indicaba que todo estaba bien. Pero no estaba.

Mientras decía "no" y su hija decía "sí", algo aparecía en su chimenea. Se revolvía rápidamente y al finalizar, se limpiaba las cenizas de su saco gris.

James Potter, hacía acto de presencia. Y no estaba solo. Ginny Weasley estaba con él. Severus pensaba que quizá tenía miedo de que lo matara y había decidido traer a alguien.

— Hola, Gin.— dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, que Snape malinterpretó y ella tuvo que dejar de sonreír.

No entendía por qué era tan malo, pero Severus no aprobaba semejante cosa. Con una sonrisa suave, Ginny animaba a su hijo, a ir a ver a su novia en su habitación. Aunque su "padre" tuviera cosas pendientes con él.

— Hola, Kathi.

— ¡James!— dijo, mientras brincaba en la cama, para abrazarlo. El muchacho se sintió asfixiado dentro de su abrazo y muy pronto, Kathiana, comenzó a llorar.

Pero Hermione sabía; que ella solo estaba sensible. Con una sonrisa nuevamente, trató de calmarla y James la contempló, asombrado. ¿Estaba embarazada realmente? No le veía... cierto, estaba en sus primeros meses.

— Señor Snape, yo...— comenzó el joven, sin saber por dónde y Snape, lo miró con recelo. ¿Cómo osaba dirigirse a él? No le había dado permiso. Hermione colocó una mano sobre su hombro y con un suspiro, le pidió que fuera paciente.

Snape trataba de ser lo más paciente que podía. Con una sonrisa escueta, que asustaba a James, le animó a continuar.

— Lamento haber embarazado a su hija. Bueno, supongo que fue cuestión de un momento y... Kathiana tampoco se cuidó. Yo tampoco y...

Esos "y..." comenzaban a exasperarlo.

— Sin cuidarse, les pareció agradable— respondió éste y James suspiró en respuesta. Claro, qué iba a saber que ella no se cuidaba. No era muy experto en el sexo. Pero no podía hecharle la culpa; tenía que hacerse responsable. Con ella.

— No teníamos tanto conocimiento. Solo... lo hicimos, señor.

Claro que "sólo lo habían hecho". Negó con la cabeza, una vez más, de forma desaprobatoria. James, James. Tonto James.

— Se supone que deben saber lo que hacen, a estas alturas.

Kathiana miró a su padre, de muy mala gana.

— Claro, porque tú lo sabes todo.

La ceja de Snape aumentó de postura y Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos. Muy bien, Kathi estaba en problemas.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Kathiana, no te arriesgues_**

* * *

Severus miró a su hija de mala manera, mientras Kathiana continuaba desafiante. ¿Por qué tenía que heredar su testarudez de Gryffindor? ¿Por qué simplemente no se callaba y aceptaba las cosas, tal cuál eran? Trató de no imaginarse la expresión de Snape o tratar de pensar en una forma de calmarlo, para que no reaccionara de mala forma. Con una sonrisa suave, le susurró que no era lo que había querido decir. Que eso no había sido lo que quiso decir, aunque para él estaba bastante claro.

Su hija lo estaba retando y estaba buscando problemas serios que iba a tener.

— ¿Qué dijiste Kathiana? No creí haber escuchado bien.

Kathiana lo miró, desafiante. Por supuesto que había escuchado bien. Ladeó la cabeza hacia James, pidiéndole esfuerzo. La misma fuerza con la que ella defendía su punto. Y así, James, tuvo que hacerlo. Confiar en su novia.

En la madre de su hijo o de su hija.

— Sabes de qué estoy hablando. Nunca te equivocas, pero todo lo que hago siempre está mal. Siempre tengo que adecuarme a lo que quieres o si no, soy una desobediente. Eso me fastidia papá, eso me molesta. No quiero hacerlo más. No quiero obedecer tus absurdas reglas. "No tengas novio". Pues ya tengo uno.

Severus la miró con sorpresa y se dijo que de no ser su hija, ya habría cometido un escandaloso asesinato. No, tenía que ser paciente, abierto a todo lo que en su vida ha de suceder. Con una sonrisa suave, ladeó la cabeza hacia James.

— ¿Piensas igual que ella?

— Sí, señor. Y la apoyaré, por encima de usted.

Ginny inspiró. Bueno, así era su hijo. No se dejaba convencer por nada en el mundo. Ni siquiera por la mirada severa, de Snape. Severus soltó un suspiro frustrado y caminó hasta la habitación. La conversación había terminado, pero Hermione sabía que le faltaba algo más por conocer.

— Severus... ¿Estás bien?

— Mi propia hija me desafía. ¡Frente a personas que ni siquiera tienen que ver con la familia! Ese infeliz. ¡Es su culpa!

Sí, Severus pese a todo... era sentimental de igual forma. Sabía que se trataba de su hija y que sus palabras habían sido muy duras. Afuera, Ginny y James reconsideraban la situación.

— Creo que fuiste muy dura Kathi. Deberías hablar con él.— dijo Ginny con una sonrisa— uno no escoge a los padres y mucho menos a alguien como él, pero sé que te ama y que tú lo amas. Deberías reconsiderarlo.

— Mamá tiene razón, Kathi. Deberías hablar con él. No debes dejar que esto afecte tu relación con él. Es tu padre.

Kathiana observó al jurado y suspiró pacientemente. Tenían razón en dos cosas. Era su padre y bueno, el único que tenía. No lo escogía y aunque a veces se comportara como todo un idiota, lo amaba.

Eso le hizo entrar en su habitación nuevamente.

— Papá... lo siento. No quise.— dijo, mientras caminaba hasta su presencia. Estaba sentado en la cama, mirando a Hermione. ¿No le dirigiría la palabra? — ¿Papá?— sollozó ligeramente. Las benditas emociones del embarazo. No, de lo que había dicho. De su padre.

— Tu padre también lo siente, Kathi.

— No pongas palabras en mi boca, que yo aún no he dicho. Hermione.

Kathiana esperó pacientemente, mientras su padre alzaba la mirada y la observaba finalmente. Con un suspirar lento, trató de suprimir las lágrimas que sentía. Bueno, quería llorar por lo ocurrido. Era mujer. Rayos que tenía que serlo.

— Nunca nadie en todo lo que llevo de vida, excepto Potter y su madre, se habían enfrentado a mí. Pero tú sobrepasaste lo que yo tenía como estándares.

Ella sonrió suavemente, Snape no dijo nada.

— ¿Vas a echarme de la casa?

— ¿Echarte? ¿Te volviste loca? Tu madre me mataría. Además, tampoco has matado a nadie. No tengo por qué echarte. Pero si tanto te molesta vivir bajo mis reglas...podrías...

Pero antes de acabar, ya se había echado a sus brazos y negó con la cabeza.

— No papá, no quiero irme de casa. Me quiero quedar...— iba a decir que se podía mudar con su madre que de igual forma era permisiva, pero no le había dado el tiempo preciso para eso. Hermione sonrió, mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo. Sabía ese gesto de _"abrázala. No desperdicies la oportunidad"._

Eso fue lo que hizo.

— Te amo, papá.

Muy pocas veces había oído esa palabra. La mitad eran de Hermione y la otra mitad, de su hija. Desde que estaba niña, le oía decir esa combinación de palabras.

"Papi eres todo para mí" "Te amo y te quiero, papi".

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Severus?— preguntó Hermione y le molestó que le rompiera la "burbuja".

— Pues no sé qué pienses tú, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa que esperar a que las situaciones nos guíen.


	9. Chapter 9

**__****_Un momento para nosotros (!)_**

* * *

Severus leía el profeta, mientras Hermione estaba en la cama. Trataba de dormir, pero sentía que hasta su hija tenía más acción que ella. Se sentó, incómoda y miró a su esposo. Severus no le prestó atención y continuó leyendo. Hermione, frunció el ceño y le quitó el periódico de un solo golpe. Se subió a sus piernas a horcajadas y con una sonrisa suave, lo miró. Snape mantuvo sus manos como si aún sostuviera el profeta.

— ¿Debo preguntar?

— No. Solo dejarte hacer. Con eso me bastará...

— Hermione, no quiero tener sexo ahora. Si me permites, estaba haciendo algo...

No le contestó, no pudo continuar. Hermione lo había besado fuertemente y se había empujado contra su cuerpo, obligándolo a flexionar sus piernas y caer sobre la cama.

— Hermione, voy a hacer una queja formal...sobre esto... utilizas tu... apariencia, para...engatuzarme.

— Ya cállate, Severus. Solo hazme el amor...— sonrió mientras pasaba su corta pijama, sobre sus hombros y la arrojaba fuera de la cama.

— No...puedes obligarme.

— ¿Ah no?

Sonrió, mientras le quitaba el pantalón a horcajadas y alzaba la mirada para sonreírle. Snape negó con la cabeza y ella continuó sonriendo. Aguantó una risita.

— No... no te atrevas...Hermione. No sin... ¡te he dicho que no, maldita sea!

Pero ya era muy tarde, Hermione estaba ocupada y bueno... hombre tenía que ser. Solo teniendo dos estados. Hambriento y sexual. En ese momento había pasado de "hambriento" a sexual. Y rápidamente.

— Demonios, Hermione...no puedes hacerme esto...— suspiró, apenas respirando. Hermione estaba sentada sobre su cadera y pasaba un buen momento.— dime...que al menos...te cuidaste.

— No...lo recuerdo, Sev.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y se inclinó hacia un lado, Hermione se desbalanceó pero se mantuvo aferrada en su posición. Con dificultad, abrió la gaveta de la cómoda que tenía a un lado. No, allí estaban sus medicinas anticonceptivas. Las contó mientras Hermione trataba de continuar, no era muy cómodo. Ni sano ni menos doloroso.

— Severus...por dios.

— ¡Te falta la del martes! No te la tomaste— exclamó y Hermione sintió que la empujaba con los pies.— ¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres terminar embarazada?

— Pues ya es tarde, ya hay mucho de ti dentro de mí. Y aún tengo espacio para más.

Se dio un golpe con su mano, en la frente.

— Hay mejor forma de decir eso, que tal ordinariez que acabas de lanzar.

Hermione no contestó y Snape trató de no imaginarse, siendo responsable de otra criatura. Sobretodo otra, tan desobediente como Kathiana. Hermione suspiró, cuando ya todo había terminado, acariciándose el cabello con una mano.

Ya era tarde, el daño estaba hecho. Mal momento.

— Entonces... tu padre tomó el asunto de buena forma— dijo James, mientras estaban en la habitación. Kathiana asintió y antes de contestar, escuchó a su padre que discutía.

— Si tienes un bebé, haré que te lo tragues de nuevo. ¡Por irresponsable, Hermione!— le criticó y Kathiana se llevó las manos a su vientre, asustada.

— Pues toda mujer a veces desea más de un hijo, Severus. Y a Kathi no le haría mal, un hermano o hermana.

— Kathiana no necesita eso. Si es capaz de tener hijos por su propia cuenta. ¡Pero todo es culpa de ese muchacho!

— ¿Y ahora de quién es la culpa? Porque tus resistencias, me temo, son muy bajas. No puedes verme en ropa interior, porque deliras.

Kathiana miró a james, sonrojada y James se imaginó que su familia iba a ser muy disfuncional. Ladeó la cabeza hacia su novia y se dijo que tenían que casarse y mudarse. A veces su propia madre, solía hablarle así a su padre. Lo mejor era estar lejos. Eso la podría poner nerviosa y a él, en graves aprietos. No vivir con la familia.

Esa era la mejor opción.

— Si tenemos un hijo, también le hablaré del sexo y quizá termine teniendo hijos con Lily Luna Potter.

Severus se detuvo en su vía hacia el salón y dándose la vuelta, contempló a Hermione con rabia. Quiso decir algo, pero guardó silencio.

Benditas mujeres y sus benditos cuerpos. No había nada malo en ellas, solo su cerebro. A veces pensaban muy mal.


	10. Chapter 10

**_¡La consulta!_**

* * *

Hermione sonreía, mientras Snape trataba de no ver a su esposa, de mala gana. Con una sonrisa como ninguna, trataba de calmar los nervios de su hija y su primera consulta médica por su hijo o hija. Ella trataba de no interactuar mucho con su padre. James tampoco.

Ese día, la cita médica era una cuestión de mujeres. Los hombres esperarían afuera mientras ellas confirmaban muchas dudas que solían acosarlas, como mujeres y que ellos, no entendían. Severus se dijo que haría todo, menos mirar a James.

No podía comprender aún; como iban a terminar siendo una familia. Resultaba algo por lo demás, bastante triste y poco práctico. Sobretodo por considerar que era el hijo del grandísimo Potter y por ende, terminaría soportándolo.

Aunque creía que ya había superado esa etapa de su vida.

Pero seguía acosándolo.

— Entonces...— comenzó James y Snape, lo observó por el rabillo del ojo. Severus no contestó, esperando que James terminara de decir lo que tenía que decir.— Buen día. ¿No es así, señor?

Asintió con la cabeza, de forma lacónica y James suspiró. ¿Por qué era tan difícil, la interacción entre ellos? Tenía que mejorar, si quería llevar una vida tranquila con su novia y su hijo. Además de que afectaría la relación con su nieto "a".

Lo mejor era comenzar de cero. Aunque parecía que Snape no sabía cómo se hacía eso. Antes de que continuara la conversación, Hermione emergía de la sala de consulta, con una expresión de sorpresa, que no le gustaba a Snape. Para nada.

— No lo vas a creer, James. Ni tú tampoco, Severus.— aclaró y Snape ladeó la cabeza con fastidio, preguntándose qué otra sorpresita le podía traer el destino. Inspiró y asintió, mientras Hermione respiraba y trataba de asimilarlo.— ¡Son trillizos!

Bien, su mundo acababa de caerse en dos pedazos. ¿Cómo tenía tanto tiempo de embarazo y no se daba cuenta?

— Kathiana no sentía ni un poco de dolor y no engordaba, siguió con su periodo normal. ¡O por dios! Es un embarazo de trillizos.

¿Por qué a él?

— ¿Por qué demonios no te conformaste con uno?— soltó Snape y James no supo qué decir. También había terminado sorprendido. ¿Trillizos? ¿Cómo iba a cuidar a tantos niños a la vez? Ni siquiera estaba preparado para uno solo de ellos. Iba a tener que trabajar más. Educarse más y cooperar más. Snape no se haría cargo de sus necesidades.

Iba a enloquecer si no pensaba en algo coherente.

Al salir Kathiana, su madre se preguntó por qué con un embarazo de tal calibre, no engordaba ni un solo gramo con las comidas o mostraba su vientre. Creía estar embarazada, pero eso era mucho peor que creer. Estaba embarazada y de tres hijos. Sin duda, iba a ser el momento más complicado que jamás pensó experimentar. Sobretodo con su hija y con Snape. Porque, estaba bien si se trataba de un conocido.

Pero estaba hablando de Snape. Él prácticamente; no se llevaba con los niños. No se le iba a dar el rol de abuelo. Y esperaba que nacieran con buen comportamiento y no niños melindrosos. Temía que Severus perdiera los estribos.

Que los perdía bastante rápido. No tenía mucha paciencia con nada ni con nadie. Creía ella que veía su propia sombra y le perdía la paciencia.

Y estaba tan blanco como el papel, mientras Kathiana estaba muda.

— No podía ser solo uno. No.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Triproblema**_

* * *

Esa tarde Severus estaba sentado en el sofá del salón. Siquiera podía leer el periódico, siquiera podía pensar en algo más que eso. Eran trillizos. Tres bebés de un solo golpe y no podía hacer otra cosa para detenerlo.

Estaba en problemas. Enormes problemas con biberones, con pañales y demases. Tres Potters diferentes.

Y eran los hijos de su hija. ¿Por qué él? Solo le faltaba que Hermione le dijera que estaba embarazada y que terminaría teniendo siete hijos.

Pero no. Ya le estaban haciendo competencia a los Weasley, al respecto. Con un suspiro lento, miró el sol que se ponía sobre una enorme colina. Entonces su hija pronto sería madre y él no podría hacer otra cosa; que acostumbrarse a la idea.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la habitación de su hija. Ella leía una revista sobre bebés, cómodamente sentada en su cama. No sabía cómo empezar, pero tenía que decirle que la extrañaría. Que no quería perder a su hija.

Porque no quería perderla.

— Kathiana... ¿podemos hablar por un momento?

La joven asintió, apartando la revista y sentándose en la esquina de la cama. Su padre suspiró a un lado de ella y la contempló con sorpresa. Con esa tranquilidad que se tomaba las cosas y él que estaba a punto de estallar, como una bengala de luces.

— No comprendo cómo tomas esto de una forma tan relajada y no sientes que tres hijos es un reto enorme.

Kathiana sonrió suavemente. Eso era un indicio de que su padre se sentía amenazado por todo aquello que estaba sucediendo. E incluso ella se sentía así. Estaba nerviosa. No sabía cómo lo manejaría.

— No creas que todo está bien, papá. James y yo estamos muertos de miedo y hoy más que nunca, los necesitamos. Te necesitamos. A ti y a mamá. Sé que cuento con la señora Potter y su esposo, pero necesito saber que cuento contigo, papá. Eres lo más importante que jamás me ocurrió alguna vez. Al igual que mamá. Necesito saber que estarás con nosotros, para apoyarnos. Que te quedarás a mi lado, sin importar lo que pase.

Un poco difícil, pero sí. Esa era su vida. Atenderla a ella, que era su única hija.Y a Hermione, que era su esposa.

Su única esposa de hecho.

— Siempre estoy aquí, Kathiana.

— Pero te causamos asco. Yo te causo...

Severus alzó una mano, para que ella no continuara. Ella estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. No iba a ser sencillo.

— No me causas asco, ni disgusto. Solo hubiese querido las cosas; algo diferentes. Que me hubieses avisado antes, por ejemplo. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Kathiana se encogió de hombros y Severus suspiró suavemente.

— Eres mi hija, Kathiana. Siempre voy a amarte, como amo a tu madre. Por eso he venido. Aunque creo que extrañaré a mi vieja hija. A la pequeña, que no daba ni un paso sin mí o sin tu madre. Creo que lo extrañaré.

— Siempre seré esa hija, papá. Siempre seré tu pequeña Kathi.

Ya no era una niña, pero siempre sería su pequeña Kathiana. En eso estaba bastante de acuerdo. Con una sonrisa suave, suspiró y ladeó la cabeza hacia la puerta. Su esposa horneaba galletas que las llamaba: "las famosas curas al corazón", pero él no tenía ninguna herida en el corazón. Él solo tenía que despedirse de su vieja hija. Y enfrentarse a la verdadera.

— Sé que te cuidarás y los cuidarás bien. Es algo que heredas de tu madre. La fuerza para vencer los retos. Y la terquedad.

— ¿Terquedad?

— Sí, haces todo a tu manera y si no lo consigues, insistes. Aunque los demás no nos veamos beneficiados.

Kathiana suspiró y se echó a reír.

— Por eso es que mamá dice que tendré un hermano pronto y que ha conseguido que lo hagas. Que pronto tendremos un nuevo integrante

Hermione...bendita Hermione. Sí, rayos.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Malas noticias. Para ti**_

* * *

Hermione suspiraba dentro de la habitación, mientras su esposo dormía. ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar? No iba a resultar sencillo. Simplemente iba a terminar con otro pleito entre ellos. Aunque ella no lo consideraba como algo malo, pero su esposo suponía que ella no estaba en esas. No aún. Mientras lo miraba dormir, sostenía un pergamino entre sus manos. Del estrés lo había doblado hasta prácticamente la mitad y estaba húmedo. Su sudor comenzaba a hacerse notar y sus manos estaban mojadas.

Severus despertó cuando sintió una mirada sobre su sien. Alzó la cabeza y notó que Hermione estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación, sosteniendo un pergamino. Por como lucía, parecían problemas. Se sentó en la cama y extendió su mano para que ella se lo enseñara. Había pasado un poco más de dos meses. Seguro más. Su hija ya tenía cinco o seis meses, no lo podía pensar con claridad. Sin embargo, su vientre enorme no le permitía olvidarlo.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo abrió con mucho cuidado.

Se arrepintió de inmediato.

— ¡Hermione! En esta casa van a terminar matándome. ¿Tú también? ¿Es que no tenías nada mejor que hacer que esto?

Inspiró ligeramente, mientras miraba los resultados. Era positiva en el embarazo y lo peor de todo el asunto, era que no se trataba de un embarazo normal. No. Al contrario, se trataba de un embarazo doble. Gemelos.

Su casa parecía un criadero de conejos o de hámsters. Inspiró una vez más y alejó el sobre de su vista. Ante la algarabía, Kathiana había abierto la puerta de su habitación y había caminado hasta su madre. Si no había escuchado mal, entonces su madre tendría hijos también. Y dos. Estaría la casa llena de niños.

Severus no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Pensaba que iba a necesitar un sin fin de habitaciones. Porque estaba seguro de que James Potter no tendría una casa propia, pronto. Y tampoco la dejaría ir a casa de los Potter. No, ella era su hija y no tendría nadie que hacerse cargo de ella. Solo él y su esposa.

Y luego estaba Hermione y su problema doble. Pero bien, no podía hacer otra cosa que vivirlo. Entenderlo y aceptarlo. De todas formas, sus hijos también iban a ser. Aunque deseaba que esperaran al resto de los niños, ellos también iban a llegar en algún momento. Estaba condenado. Pero al menos iban a llorar tres y luego, de seguro, los otros dos restantes. Podría dormir un poco. Seguro que iba a ser un año largo.

Para todos.

— ¡No puedo creerlo, mamá! Estás esperando gemelos. ¡Qué felicidad! Podremos compartir momentos. Tendremos incluso vientres, del mismo tamaño.

Hermione sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

— No, hija. El tuyo es de dimensiones mayores, solo por el hecho de ser trillizos. Pero bueno, podré darte consejos y...

Pero antes de continuar, se llevó una mano a la boca y Severus suspiró pesadamente.

— Sentirte igual que tu hija. ¡Qué emoción!— dijo con una sonrisa de sarcasmo, que Hermione ignoró mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

Kathiana se sentó en la cama y con una sonrisa suave, palmeó el hombro de su padre y éste, la miró sin comprender. No era él quien se había embarazado. No. Él había cooperado, pero porque ella no se había tomado sus píldoras anticonceptivas. Esas estupideces muggles que ella afirmaba servían. Pero no servían. Y nunca servirían. No como las que él podría preparar.

Al salir, Kathiana sonrió y miró a su madre. Ya estaba mejor, lucía menos pálida. Severus se imaginó que tendría que tener otra de esas conversaciones que había tenido con Kathiana, pero esa vez, con Hermione. Su esposa.

Planificar su vida, con cinco bebés en camino. Nada sencillo.

Vivía en un agujero negro; llamado: Weasley. Se les estaban comenzando a parecer. Una familia numerosa


	13. Chapter 13

**_Entre nombres_**

* * *

Severus permaneció sentado en la cocina, esperando por la cena. Su esposa y su hija, hablaban de lo mismo y resultaba cansino escucharlas. Sobretodo porque ambas decían algo y luego decían que no y continuaban tomando el té, mientras que él moría de hambre. Inspiró pesadamente y tratando de no desesperarse, dio un golpe fuerte en la mesa y ambas dejaron de parlotear y ladearon la cabeza hacia su padre y su esposo.

— ¿Podría alguna de ustedes dos, tener compasión conmigo y dedicarse a la cena, y no a hablar de nombres de bebés? Creo que voy a enfermarme si vuelvo a oír otro nombre.

Hermione sonrió y Kathiana se levantó de la mesa, mientras colocaba la taza junto a la vajilla para la cena.

— Mira quién es el sensible ahora. Creo, Severus, que eres tú el embarazado.— Hermione sonrió suavemente, de nuevo y Snape perdió la paciencia. Lidiar con mujeres era imposible y esperaba que el resto de sus hijos, no fueran mujeres. Tendría problemas con todas ellas. No podrían entenderse.

Se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado y las contempló con sarcasmo entre ceja y ceja.

— Que el hombre que te embarazó a ti y te engendró a ti, se quede sin cenar. Que muera de hambre— dijo y Hermione se echó a reír.

— Hombres. Siempre pensando en la comida. Si no hay cena en la mesa, el resto qué importa.

Severus inspiró y se preparó para quejarse, pero Kathiana se sostenía el vientre y sonreía bajando la vista. Snape esperó a la pregunta de oro y antes de que Hermione lo dijera, ya había comenzado a imitarla.

— "¿Cuál de los tres te pateó, Kathi?" Cómo si fuera posible saberlo— dijo, fastidiado— es más, ya sé cómo se llamarán los bebés. Bebé uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Listo. Asunto resuelto. Ahora por favor, por Merlín...¡la cena!

Hermione volvió a echarse a reír y Kathiana la secundó. La hora de la cena era sagrada en casa y ninguna dolencia sobre embarazos, arruinaría su momento. Pero en ese preciso momento, las dos habían optado por sentirse mal. Cenó solo y escuchó el "silencio" a su alrededor. primera vez que escuchaba algo como eso. Parecía seguro y muy placentero. Se podía acostumbrar. Pero no le duraría. No con cinco niños brincando y corriendo por toda la "pequeña casa".

Iba a necesitar mudarse. Sí.

Y mientras terminaba la cena con mucha calma, escuchó la voz de su esposa. Parecía congestionada. ¿Estaba en problemas? Caminó hasta la habitación y la observó. La cabeza hundida entre las almohadas y acariciándose uno de los pies.

— Me duele la espalda. ¿Me darías un masaje?

¿Acaso era una especie de enfermero o algo parecido? Quiso negar con la cabeza, pero entonces notó que Hermione hablaba enserio. Parecía que algo le dolía y lo mejor era hacerle caso. Además, no quería tener que escucharla en la noche o sentirla moviéndose. No tanto porque no iba a dormir, sino porque entendía que ella sentía mucho dolor y bueno, él era hombre y no cargaba con un peso como ese.

Asintió y se sentó en la cama, mientras ella hacía lo mismo y le ofrecía su espalda.

— No sé cómo llamaremos a nuestros hijos.

— Pues mientras no sean dos niñas, tengo muchos nombres que podrían encajar muy bien.

— ¿No más mujeres?

— No más mujeres.

— ¿Y cómo los llamarás?

Severus meditó con una sonrisa suave.

— Severus, por supuesto.

— ¿A los dos, Severus?

— Sí. ¿Por qué no?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y Snape la miró con una sonrisa suave. Se dio la vuelta y colocó su mano sobre el rostro de su marido. Lo acarició suavemente y con un suspiro lento.

— Eres todo un idiota, cariño.


	14. Chapter 14

_**¡Reformas!**_

El desayuno no había mejorado. Seguía esperando por la comida, mientras Hermione hablaba muy inspirada, con Ginny Weasley. Estaban decidiendo quiénes serían los padrinos de los pequeños, cuando ya comenzaba a escuchar a su estómago rugir. Se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la cocina. Su hija estaba allí y desayunaba. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Pudo haberle dicho que sí iba a servir, y pudo haber pensado en servir para todos. ¡Kathiana, Kathiana!

— ¿Qué haces en la cocina, desayunando?— dijo mientras hacía lo mismo. Hermione se ponía insoportable, cuando estaba de buen humor. Sus hijos le afectaban el humor en sobremanera y ya había estado escribiéndoles a todos los conocidos y no conocidos, de su embarazo. Incluso a su madre que había escrito como mil veces: "Lo sabía".

Kathiana tragó rápidamente y sonrió.

— Bueno, es que tenía que hablar contigo y pensé que el aroma del desayuno, te traería hasta aquí.

Negó con la cabeza y suspiró pesadamente. Su hija, su graciosa hija que terminaba riéndose de todo. Hasta del hambre de su padre. Asintió y cruzándose de brazos, esperó por su explicación.

— Estoy a punto de graduarme y James y yo buscamos padrinos para nuestros hijos. Papá ¿qué te parece si decidimos entre los dos? Es que mamá sugirió cosas que a ti no te gustarían.

Se preguntó qué cosas. Seguro había dicho: "Que Potter sea el padrino. O Neville. Es un lindo chico". Asintió y meditó. Lucius no. Lucius, no ni Lucius tampoco. Aunque no quería aceptarlo, era más fácil que Hermione encontrara a buenos padrinos. Él no tenía muchas opciones que se dijeran posibles.

— Albus— dijo a último recurso y Kahiana se echó a reír. Aunque Albus resultaba insoportable, no tenía otra opción. Kathiana asintió, anotándolo en un pergamino.

Hermione caminaba hacia la cocina y en cuanto él estaba a punto de continuar su desayuno, tomaba su plato y distraídamente, regresaba al salón. Se quedó mirando a la nada como un tonto y Kathiana sonrió colocando el suyo frente a su padre.

— Toma. De todos modos, nosotros cuatro ya no tenemos hambre.

Asintió y comenzó a comer, cuando Hermione ya caminaba hacia la cocina y sostenía su brazo para que fuera al salón. Apenas terminó de masticar y ya trastabillaba detrás de ella. Lo soltó en frente de Ginny, sonriendo.

— Vamos a remodelar, porque tenemos que poner un espacio grande. Para los niños y todo lo demás. Lo necesitamos.

Severus quiso hablar, pero Hermione lo ignoró y pudo volver a la cocina. Con una sonrisa suave, miró su desayuno y se dijo que iba a pasar mucho trabajo. Sobretodo ese día, cuando le había escuchado a Hermione, hablar de camas y baños más grandes. Cinco niños en un mismo lugar, no era compatible. Ladeó la cabeza hacia Kathiana que lo miraba con un gesto sospechoso.

— Estás en problemas, papi.

Severus sonrió con malicia, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de su hija.

— Estamos "en" problemas. Porque usted aún no tiene un trabajo y dudo que el bebé con el que se juntó, tenga uno. Así que lo que yo decida hacer, lo hace. Y si yo decido que su nueva habitación será la más pequeña de todas; pues lo será.

Kathiana frunció la boca en disgusto.

— Pero tengo tres hijos. No puedes hacer eso.

Severus sonrió en respuesta.

— Veme hacerlo.

Kathiana sostuvo el brazo de su padre, pero por el embarazo, no podía detenerlo. Severus sonrió, tratando de caminar y antes de decir algo, se detuvo y miró a Ginny con sorpresa y estaba dándose cuenta de que hacía el ridículo. Con una sonrisa sarcástica, miró a Hermione y ella caminó hasta la cocina. Conocía ese gesto.

— Vamos a remodelar y Ginny nos va a ayudar.

Sí. Ya conocía ese bendito gesto.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Terapias**_

* * *

Hermione asentía; mientras Snape negaba con la cabeza. Iban a un curso para mujeres embarazadas. Para aprender a controlar la respiración y tener un parto sano y natural. Un parto normal, sin estimulantes o pócimas de algún tipo.

Pero él tenía la respuesta a su predicamento.

— Deja de respirar. Controlarás muy bien tu respiración con eso. Es sencillo.

Hermione no sonrió, pero a Snape eso le parecía muy gracioso. Kathiana se preparaba para el gran evento. Severus trataba de que algo se lo tragara.

— Sostenga a su hija, señor Snape. Ella se sentará y abrirá las piernas suavemente. Hagamos calentamiento. Usted también, señor.

Pero si él no iba a parir.

Su esposa se echó a reír, mientras Severus inspiraba y exhalaba, enseñándole a su hija a respirar adecuadamente. Se veía como un tonto, mientras estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas y subía las manos para aumentar la circulación sanguínea. No podía ni hacerlo ella; de la risa que le causaba la idea de Snape, teniendo un bebé.

Kathiana tampoco dejaba de reírse y la terapista tenía la misma expresión que Trelawney. Se vio obligada a guardar silencio varias veces y a reírse por lo bajo. No podía evitarlo, era muy gracioso. Además de verlo retirándose el saco y simulando una emergencia donde tuviese que llevar a ambas mujeres a San Mungo. Se sentía idiota.

Pero sabía que eso podía pasar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Y cómo llamará su hija, a sus tres hijos? En dado caso de saber su sexo, claro.— preguntó la terapista y Hermione meditó. Snape se le adelantó de inmediato.

— Eso no importa. Ya lo dije. Bebé uno, dos y tres. Cuatro y cinco con los de ella. Para mí es suficiente. A no ser que todos se parezcan, no los pienso confundir.

La mujer miró al hombre y Hermione se encogió de hombros. Kathiana hizo lo mismo. Así era su padre. Un hombre un poco difícil y complicado en ciertos aspectos que no valía la pena mencionar. Con una sonrisa ligera, Snape se llevó un dedo a los labios y pensó.

— Conozco de varios a los que les podemos regalar alguno de los bebés.

— ¡Severus!— chilló Hermione, dándole una palmada en la espalda.— Ni que fuésemos perros y fuesen ellos; una camada de cachorros. Son bebés. Son nuestros hijos y nietos. No seas idiota.

Snape inspiró suavemente, poniéndose las manos a la cadera. Tanta respiración, iba a matarlo. Se sentía como un enorme globo de aire, relleno y a punto de estallar.

— Pues no sé...cómo piensas...mantenerlos a todos en el mismo sitio— exhaló hondamente.— además, eso no es asunto de esta mujer. Ella seguro ni tiene hijos.

La terapista pareció ofendida y Hermione negó una vez más con la cabeza. Si no lo amara, ya lo habría matado.

Y seguramente no habría sido la primera ni la última en intentarlo. Kathiana sostuvo el brazo de su padre y lo apartó de la mujer, que parecía un enorme buitre con una mirada rabiosa.

— Papá...tienes que aprender a relajarte. Parece que el que necesita estas terapias; eres tú y no nosotras. Además, ella no sabe nada de nosotras. Lo lógico es que pregunte y nos haga ese tipo de comentarios. Son cinco hijos de madre e hija, cualquiera se sorprende.

— Yo no. Eres igual de melindrosa que tu madre. Además, que ella sea la que tenga que limpiar el suelo lleno de papilla y esas tonterías.

Kathiana se echó a reír y supuso que su padre era un caso perdido del que no podía hablar. Sonrió a su madre y en cuanto se acercó a la terapista, le comentó que su padre era un squib frustrado, que no podía aprender magia. Hermione la miró con sorpresa. No debía decir aquello y sin embargo, ya estaba hecho. Kathiana movió las manos para que se calmara. Lo que su padre daba, tenía que recibirlo. Así aprendía un poco.

¡Terapias! Qué terapias ni que nada. Eso pensaba Snape, mientras recogía su saco y se sentaba a descansar. Nada de terapias o iba a terminar exhalando veneno en el rostro de todos los presentes en aquel lugar.


	16. Chapter 16

**_James contra ataca II_**

* * *

James sonreía suavemente, mientras Kathiana le cantaba a su vientre en crecimiento. Severus los observaba con una mirada de cierto enojo, mientras Hermione preparaba la cena. Esa noche, el joven se quedaba en casa. Ellos iban a discutir, su proyectos de vida. Juntos.

Aunque Snape no estaba nada de acuerdo con ello.

En la cena, aquel hombre los miraba a ambos. James estaba muy dispuesto a servir. Sentado junto a su "novia", colocaba en su vaso, un poco de jugo de calabaza. Sostenía los platos e incluso, agregaba los condimentos en su comida.

Esperaba que ella no hiciera nada. Que pudiera apoyarse en él. Mientras las mujeres se encargaban de servir el postre; él se preparaba para hacer un gran cuestionario sobre lo que planificaban hacer con sus vidas. Luego de todo eso, claro.

— ¿Y qué piensa hacer, para mantener a mi hija y a sus hijos?— dijo Snape con voz melosa, tratando de asustar a James.

Eso no iba a suceder nunca. No en ese momento. Si algo había heredado aquel muchacho; era la gallardía de su padre.

Y según Snape; su estupidéz crónica.

— Voy a trabajar de cualquier cosa. Lo primero que encuentre. Pienso darle a Kathi, una bonita casa. Una bonita. Además de muchas otras cosas. No pienso dejarla en un mal estado; solo por una equivocación. O dejársela a su cargo, señor Snape.

Eso ya era mucho decir. Sonrió ligeramente y se dio cuenta de que si seguía sosteniendo el vaso de esa forma, lo iba a romper.

Pero James era demasiado hablador y por sobretodas las cosas, muy sortario. Aunque él mismo; le podía quitar esa suertecita. Karthiana regresó con el postre. Tarta de limón. Lo colocó frente a James y le sonrió, acariciándole el rostro con una mano.

Eso le inquietó, pero Hermione entró a tiempo para distraerlo.

— Este pastel es delicioso. Qué bueno que mis bebés tienen un buen gusto y no sufren ni se acongojan cuando tengo apetito por algo dulce.

Severus no contestó. Continuaba mirando a Kathiana y a James. Tenían una especie de necesidad de darse cariño; que no le estaba gustando. Tosió fuertemente y ella; dejó de acariciar una de sus manos y se concentró en su pastel de limón.

— Mamá, te ha quedado exquisito. Sin duda alguna, nosotros cinco te lo agradecemos.

— ¿Nosotros cinco?— refirió Snape y Kathiana sonrió, tomando la mano de James y dejándola caer suavemente, sobre su abultado vientre.

— Si, papá. James, mis hijos y yo. ¿No somos cinco en total? Sumando, claro.

Pero para él; eso no sonaba nada bien. Había estado tratando de asustarlo, confundirlo, pero eso no había funcionado. El joven no tenía miedo y no parecía asustarse de sus palabras, ni de sus miradas más severas. Eso estaba mal.

— Pues sean cinco o no, en mi casa sigues siendo Kathiana. Y él...hasta que no encuentre algo digno para ti; seguirá siendo James Potter.

Hermione miró a su esposo, con cara de pocos amigos que Snape ignoró de inmediato y continuó con su postre, a regañadientes. James lo miró con cierta curiosidad y soltando la cucharilla, se levantó de la mesa y Kathiana lo miró con mucha sorpresa y miedo.

Iba a decir algo que a su padre; no le iba a gustar.

— Óigame bien, señor Snape. Será mejor que entienda de una buena vez, que amo a su hija y que no permitiré que la siga tratando como lo hace. Será mejor que se controle o de lo contrario, tendremos un problema. Sí. Usted y yo.

Se quedó sorprendido, boquiabierto. Hermione dejó de comer y se dijo que James había estado practicando el cómo amenazar a su esposo. Y en una muy buena forma.

— ¿Quieres pelear conmigo, Potter?— dijo Snape y el muchacho asintió con una mirada desafiante.— Muy bien, entonces vamos a hacerlo de la forma en la que se debe.

Eso sonaba a problemas


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bueno a pesar de todo**_

* * *

Snape sostuvo su varita en una de sus manos y James hizo lo mismo. Kathiana se levantó de la mesa, asustada. Hermione hizo lo mismo. Severus se puso en guardia y la vena en su sien, palpitaba de forma furiosa. Casi no respiraba bajo aquel traje negro. Estaba ansioso.

— ¿Quieres pelear? Entonces enséñame de qué estás hecho. ¿Crees que eres lo suficientemente bueno para mi hija? ¿Para defenderla?

Snape sonrió, moviendo su varita y dejando escapar su primer hechizo. James lo evitó rápidamente y con una sonrisa, lanzó otro que Snape no pudo evitar. Resbaló de la silla donde se apoyaba y Hermione soltó un ligero gemido. Su esposo se había cortado con un vaso, en la mesa.

Kathiana caminó hasta James, tratando de sostener su brazo.

— Muy bien. Tú ganas, Potter.

Hermione no comprendió la idea, pero Kathiana parecía feliz de que su padre hubiese dictaminado que James había ganado. Snape caminó hasta su habitación, deteniéndose en el baño y tomando un poco de algodón, para curar la herida que acababa de hacerse.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione. Sonrió ligeramente y tomó su varita. Trataba de curarse, pero no era muy hábil con su mano izquierda. Se la ofreció a Hermione, para que ella curara su mano. Hermione lo hizo, sin dejar de mirarlo de forma acusadora.

— Le dejé ganar. ¿Crees que estaba pensando en lastimarlo? Es solo un niño. Solo quería que Kathiana lo creyera. Creía que me daba asco. Que simplemente no concebía su relación.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

— No lo haces.

Severus sonrió y asintió.

— No lo hago, pero al menos Kathiana podrá sentir una figura paternal con eso. Solo trataba de ayudarla. Ahora o cree que me dejé vencer o que su "novio", es invencible y que yo perdí mi toque porque soy un hombre malo.

Kathiana sonreía, mientras sostenía la mano de James. Severus sabía que no podía hacer nada más, pero solo podía dejarse vencer y fingir que la relación le gustaba a regañadientes. Eso era lo único que le daría la cofianza a su hija.

Que en ese preciso momento; entraba en la habitación con una sonrisa y cruzada de brazos. Ella era inteligente. No iba a convencerse de otra cosa.

— ¿Dejaste que James te ganara?

Hermione asintió, antes de que Snape dijera algo al respecto. Con una sonrisa, Kathiana se sentó junto a su padre y sostuvo su mano para limpiar la sangre vieja.

— No sé qué querías demostrar, pero aparte de asustarme, creo que funcionó.

Supuso que sí. Esa era la idea.

— Tu padre no mide lo que hace. Casi me mata de un susto.

Kathiana sonrió y antes de hablar, James se acercaba a ella. A la habitación. Miró a Snape con sorpresa. Había cortado una de sus manos. Caminó lentamente y miró lo que había hecho.

— Mi papá está bien, no te preocupes. Solo se hirió una de las manos. Además, lo hiciste muy bien. Venciste a papá. Nadie había vencido a papá. Excepto mamá, que lo obligó a casarse con él. Pero tú hiciste un gran trabajo. Fantástico.

Los miró. Ella lo felicitaba. No tenía otra opción que soportarlo. Y Kathiana sabía que mentía, pero estaba bien. Que James se lo creyera; estaba bien. Bastante bien.

Hermione volvió a la mesa, a limpiarla. Kathiana se había encerrado en su habitación, con James. Severus trataba de no detenerse junto a su puerta y tratar de escuchar.

— Ven. Ayúdame a limpiar. Así se te quitan las ganas de espiar.

Asintió y comenzó a retirar la mesa. Al final, Kathiana salía y regresaba con dos vasos de agua. Moría de celos. No podía era su hija.

Pero era feliz.

— Sabes que ella siempre tendrá tiempo para su papi. No te asustes. No sufras.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Por las noches sin dormir. Y las que te quedan_**

Severus dormía plácidamente, esa noche de viento fresco y serena. Todo marchaba muy bien. Kathiana estaba en cama desde muy temprano, luego de una larga conversación con James. Hermione dormía al otro lado de su cama. Todo era como siempre, a excepción de que ambas estaban embarazadas.

Y mientras dormía plácidamente, sintió algo húmedo bajo una de sus manos. Despertó de inmediato. ¡No podía haber hecho algo así! Además, no con su mano. Inspiró rápidamente y de un brinco, se puso en pie. Pero lo notó de un momento a otro.

No había sido él. Siguió la línea. Había sido su esposa.

¿Tan grande y orinándose en la cama?

— Hermione, por dios...

Hermione despertó ligeramente confundida y en cuanto sintió la humedad en la cama, se frotó los ojos y alzó la cabeza hacia Snape.

— ¡Eres un cerdo, Severus!

— Pero si has sido tú. ¿Por qué te orinaste?— iba a burlarse, pero se preguntó si podía ser algún problema.— ¿te sientes bien?

Hermione bajó la vista hacia sus pijamas. Bien, sí había sido ella. Suspiró, apenada. ¿Por qué se había orinado?

— Creo que no pude contener mis esfínteres. Lo siento, Severus. No sé qué fue lo que me pasó.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, escuchó un sonido fuerte. Algo que parecía un golpe. Caminó hasta la puerta. Su hija estaba semi despierta y parecía que iba a vomitar. No estaba consciente de ello. Caminó hasta ella y la guió hasta el baño. Vomitó un par de veces y apenas se percató de que su padre la regresaba a la cama y la acomodaba allí, intentando ayudarla a descansar. Estaba orinado, mojado y con olor a vómito.

Y las noches que le faltaban.

Hermione ya estaba limpiando la habitación, cuando Snape regresó. Estaba trasnochado y cansado. Mucho de lo mismo. Con una sonrisa suave, Hermione lo observó y Snape miró la cama antes de acostarse.

— ¿Ya hiciste todo?

— No me parece gracioso. Lleva tú en tu vientre, dos bebés que brincan y se mueven...y entonces hablaremos de algo. ¿Te parece?

Estaba sensible.

— No más líquidos para ti, en las noches. Ni en algún momento, donde yo vaya a dormir contigo. Y no más comida para Kathiana. Así no vomita más.

— Y matas a sus bebés también.

— Es mea culpa. No. Es su culpa.

Hermione no dijo nada más y con una respiración combinada con un bostezo, se dio la vuelta cuidadosamente y se preparaba para dormir. Con una sonrisa burlesca, Snape hizo lo mismo. Le encnataba fastdiar a Hermione, cuando estaba de mal humor o tenía un cambio de humor, estando embarazada.

Era una buena forma de desquitarse y acabar con las tensiones del hogar. Pero nunca se excedía, para no molestarla mucho.

Ella era su esposa, después de todo. No podía lastimarla.

La mujer que amaba.

— Severus...

— ¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede, Hermione?

— ¿Qué pasa si me ocurre esto, todo el tiempo?

Quiso reír, pero simplemente se dio la vuelta y la encaró con una sonrisa suave. Por dios que no esperaba convertir eso en otro de sus miedos a superar. En otro de esos momentos donde tenía que ayudarla a luchar contra un fantasma de "papel" que la acosaba.

— No tiene por qué ser así. Cuando duermes, no estás consciente de lo que haces.

— Está bien. Pero no quiero que vuelva a sucederme. Mucho menos, en la calle o con alguien. Sería muy vergonzoso.

— No tienes por qué temerlo. No ocurrirá. Te lo prometo.

Hermione asintió en silencio, mientras Severus acariciaba su cabeza. Por todas esas noches en las que no iba a dormir. Y por todas esas noches que seguían luego. Cuando tuvieran a los bebés. Cuando se enfermaran. Cuando tuvieran pesadillas.

Amén a todo eso.


	19. Chapter 19

**__****_El eco de los bebés_**

Hermione sonreía mientras Kathiana miraba a su padre con una sonrisa. Severus trataba de entender, lo que el monitor que enseñaba el eco, trataba de enfatizar. Solo veía bultos moviéndose, pero Hermione identificaba pies, manos. Todo lo que él no veía. Kathiana estaba recostada en la cama y colocaba la mano de su padre, para que sintiera los movimientos de sus nietos. Eran muy inquietos. James permanecía en silencio, sosteniendo la mano de su novia.

Los ecos que no dejaban ver nada.

Hermione sonrió, mientras era su turno para recostarse en aquella camilla muggle. Miró a Snape y se percató éste, de que ella sollozoba en silencio.

— ¿Qué sucede, mamá?

— Estoy asustada. ¿y si algo sale mal? Ya te tuve. No sé si podría tener dos hijos más. Si nacerán sanos o de lo contrario, morirán.

Severus negó con la cabeza y Hermione alzó la mirada, para observarlo. Negaba enfáticamente y ella trataba de entender qué estaba intentando decirle con aquellos movimientos de su cabeza. Suspiró ligeramente y dejó de llorar.

Ellos estarían bien. Quizá le decía eso.

— Nuestros hijos estarán bien, Hermione. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

La primera vez que le oía decir eso. Asintió con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo y la besaba delicadamente. Kathiana adoraba ese tipo de gestos, cuando sus padres se demostraban amor profundo.

E incondicional.

— Severus, gracias. Te amo. Te amo tanto.

— Yo también te amo, Hermione. Aunque de vez en cuando, me resultas pesada y un poco molesta. De todas formas, te amo.

Hermione lo miró de mala gana y Kathiana se echó a reír, mientras James trataba de entender a su familia. Sin decir nada más, Severus admiró el eco que su esposa tenía enfrente. Resultaba algo poco visible, pero a ella le hacía feliz creer que él veía algo allí. Con una sonrisa suave, inspiró y simuló haber visto algo.

— Creo que será varón. A Kathi le hace falta tener un hermanito. Y una hermanita. Entonces también...

— Le hace falta...¿un perro?— su burló Snape y Hermione volvió a mirarlo de mala gana, inspirando suavemente.

Esa tarde, Hermione y Kathiana, no dejaban de hablar sobre lo que habían visto. James y Snape, trataban de oír y no oír al mismo. Estaban exhaustos de pensar en lo mismo. En bebés. En pañales y en cómo ellas pensaban llamarlos. Era toda una tortura china que sus oídos no iban a soportar por mucho más.

Pero Snape soportaba estoicamente, solo por amor. James porque tenía esa obligación como padre. Y en ese momento, como pareja. Luego de una larga conversación, la situación pareció mejorar para ambos y pudieron respirar. Snape ya estaba mareado de oír a Hermione, diciéndole cuántas cunas tenían que comprar y cuáles eran más seguras. Entre el universo enorme que significaba, la variedad en cunas,

Estaba comenzando a cansarse.

— En el eco no pude ver nada—dijo y James asintió suavemente. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una pierna acaso?— no sé si era un niño o una niña, siquiera.

— Yo tampoco lo sé, señor. De todas formas, creo que eso no es muy importante. Con que sean humanos, me basta y sobra.

No pudo evitar coincidir con su yerno. Inspiró pacientemente, mientras Hermione servía la cena. tarde como siempre, mientras se encargaba de sus asuntos maternales. Ellos morían de hambre. Como siempre.

— Entonces...comeremos algo ligero, porque Kathi y yo estamos a dieta.

Snape negó con la cabeza.

— Imposible, Hermione Granger.

— ¡Severus Snape! Soy Hermione Snape. Tú esposa. Respeta mi apellido.

— Sírveme algo mejor y lo haré con mucho gusto.

— Eres un idiota.

— Y tú un insensible, que quieres ver a tu esposa como una enorme ballena.

Snape se imaginó a Hermione como ballena. Sonrió y Hermione lo tomó como insulto. Soltó la comida sobre la mesa, con un golpe seco y se fue hacia su habitación. Ofendida. Parecía que ahora tendría que disculparse.

—¡Papá! Seguro mamá está llorando y todo por tu culpa.

Se levantó con mucha paciencia y caminó hacia la habitación. En efecto. Lloraba. Sonrió ligeramente y se sentó a su lado.

— Lo siento, no quise herirte.

No había terminado de hablar, cuando Hermione ya lo había abrazado.

Cambios de humor


	20. Chapter 20

_**Salir a caminar con ellas**_

* * *

Severus trataba de dormir, pero Hermione iba de aquí para allá. Entrando y saliendo de la habitación. Eran las seis en punto.

¿Qué esa condenada mujer no dormía? Negó con la cabeza y colocándose almohadas sobre la misma, trató de dormir.

Inútil. Miró a Hermione, parecía que se preparaba para salir. Y Kathiana igual. ¿A esa hora? ¿A dónde carajo iban sin su permiso?

Se levantó de la cama y Kathiana se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

— Papá...sé que usas bóxer, ropa interior. Pero por dios...no quiero verte.

— Tu papá no tiene nada de malo, de hecho...— dijo Hermione, relamiéndose el labio inferior— Y sin embargo.

— Dejarás de verme cuando me expliquen qué carajo están haciendo. ¡Son las seis en punto y se visten como si fueran a caminar con este invierno!

Hermione se dio la vuelta hacia su esposo, mientras buscaba algo en el clóset. Severus parecía molesto y bueno, tenía razón en estarlo. Respiró con calma y sonrió ligeramente. Cuando ella sonreía, él se molestaba.

Porque le iba a decir algo que seguramente no le gustaba.

— Vamos a caminar. El doctor dijo que eso ayudaría a nuestros bebés. Caminaremos un poco.

— ¿Y dejar que les ocurra algo mientras caminan? Las acompañaré en sus necedades de mujeres parturientas.

Kathiana negó con la cabeza y en poco tiempo, Severus estaba listo para una caminata. No estaba usando nada deportivo, aunque Hermione se lo había aconsejado. Kathiana decía que podías llevar la ropa al hombre, pero no al hombre a la ropa.

Como fuera, Snape lo había ignorado.

Caminaban alrededor de un gran parque, junto a la casa. Por donde quiera que pasaba y las personas que aquel día se despertaban temprano, lo veían con una expresión de curiosidad. Una mujer y una joven, embarazadas. ¿Y quién era él? ¿El padre de ambos embarazos? Inspiró, sintiendo la pesadez en su aliento, mientras su traje sofocaba un poco. Respiró por unos minutos, mientras Kathiana se detenía en una estación de "desayuno". O más bien; una especie de café. Tenía mucho apetito esa mañana.

Y Hermione no dudó en secundarle la moción. Con una sonrisa suave, ambas miraban el enorme omelette en sus platos. Snape las miraba ligeramente asombrado.

¿Cómo les podía caber algo así, con tantos hijos dentro? Meditó, mirando su simple desayuno y agradeció no tener kilos extras y poder pedir cuánto se le antojara.

Luego del desayuno, las energías estaban renovadas. Con otra sonrisa, Hermione emprendía su caminar a trote lento. Ella tenía que ayudar a que el embarazo fluyera ligero, sin complicaciones futuras.

Estando en ello, se detuvo sosteniéndose el vientre y tanto Snape como Kathiana, caminaron hacia ella. Preocupados.

Nerviosos.

— Tú y tus caminatas. Mira, ya te hiciste daño. Hermione.

Ella suspiró, caminando encorvada hasta una banqueta en aquel parque. Se sentó cuidadosamente mientras Kathiana se sentaba a su lado.

— Podrías ayudar, papá. Son tus hijos también. Son mis hermanos.

— Les advertí que no era buena idea.

— Sí. Te estuviste quejando durante todo el camino. No pudimos evitar escucharte, sin duda alguna. Espero que estén realmente bien. Porque si algo malo le pasa a mis hermanos, tú tendrás la culpa.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo, Kathiana? Ustedes son las locas.

Kathiana pensaba discutir, pero Hermione respiraba rápidamente y se sostenía el vientre con una mano. Inspiró nerviosa y trató de encontrar ayuda que pudiera serles de utilidad. Snape con un solo movimiento de su varita, ya pensaba desaparecer.

— Severus, quiero ir a casa. Quiero recostarme un rato. Creo que no tengo aliento para caminar.

Ya era hora de que se cansara y de que quisiera ir a dormir. Un amable hombre les había prestado sus servicios y un auto los había dejado en casa, pese a que Snape murmuraba con rabia, que podía haberlas hecho desaparecer en dos segundos.

Kathiana no había querido arriesgarse.

— Comieron demasiado y les ha causado malestar. Eso es todo.— dijo Snape con una sonrisa suave, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Hermione, con "dulzura".

Hermione no contestó y se había acomodado para dormir. Kathiana sonreía, mirando a su madre y luego a su padre.

— ¿Y por qué no me pasó a mí, papá?

— Porque tú eres más joven. Tu metabolismo es distinto. Tu madre a su edad, teniendo hijos. No es que sea vieja, pero las cosas cambian.

— Te oí, Severus Snape.— dijo, con los ojos cerrados.

— Dije que no eras vieja, después de decir todo lo que dije. ¿No te conformas con nada, mujer?

No. No con que le dijeran vieja.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Padrinos**_

* * *

Severus se reservaba ese tema, pero Hermione seguía hablando de ello. Día y noche, sin parar. Comenzaba a cansarlo. Respiró pesadamente y la mujer que cotorreaba a su lado, dejó de hablar y lo miró.

— Necesitamos un sin fin de padrinos, desde que son tantos bebés, Severus— dijo su esposa a su lado y Snape soltó un gruñido.— además de que Kathiana tiene la postura de escoger qué padrinos quiere para sus bebés.

Severus respiró pesadamente y se dijo que la conversación estaba por concluirse en cuanto escuchara los nombres de Potter y Black.

Su hija moría porque Sirius fuese el padrino de uno de sus hijos. Y Hermione esperaba lo mismo. Pero no. Él no lo permitiría. No estaba loco y ellos iban a comenzar a enloquecerlo. No señor. No los recibiría como padrinos. Estaban locos si creían que eso pasaría.

Pero Hermione insistía en ello.

Kathiana estaba en su habitación, haciendo una lista de posibles padrinos para sus bebés. Albus figuraba en ella y Snape la miraba con un gesto que bien podía decir:

"Oh vamos, seguro bromeas al respecto".

— No papá. No bromeo. Ellos serían estupendos padrinos. Además, Sirius tiene tanto que enseñar y es muy gracioso.

— Graciosas las pulgas que tiene. Dame esa lista, iré a quemarla.

Kathiana negó con la cabeza y estiró su brazo lo más alto que pudo y Severus se veía como un tonto, tratando de tomarla. Hermione reía al notar lo tonto que su esposo podía resultar ser, de vez en cuando.

Necesitaban padrinos y eso no iba a cambiar. O los conseguían o los conseguían. Y por supuesto que no irían a la mansión Malfoy, a pedirlos.

No para que Severus fuera feliz. Rió, cuando Kathiana había hechizado su lista, para que flotara sobre la cabeza de su padre y éste, no pudiera atraparla. Sonrió Kathiana, cuando él trataba de hechizarla con su varita y fallaba.

Si no estuviera en el último curso, ya la habría reprendido por usar magia. Pero no podía. Ella tenía ese derecho de usar sus poderes a su antojo.

— No se diga más, Severus... Kathiana tendrá los padrinos que quiera. Cuando quiera y tú no te opondrás.

¿Y qué se creía Hermione que era? ¿Su jefa? Ella era solo su esposa, no una persona capaz de controlar su vida. Si eso creía, pues estaba muy equivocada. Respiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza. Nada ni nadie lo impediría.

Que él ganara en esa decisión.

Y en la cena, Severus estaba reacio a hablar. Solo asentía o decía sí o no, si de porciones de comida se trataba. De resto, Hermione y Kathiana, estaban sumidas en su silencio total. En su ausencia.

— Vamos papá, sé una persona madura y comprende. No tenemos muchas opciones de apadrinaje y ni modo que preguntemos a personas en la calle.

En eso, tenían un buen punto. Pero no Sirius, ni mucho menos Albus Dumbledore. Eso no lo iba a permitir ni en un millón de años luz.

Ni en siglos mágicos o lo que fuera.

Sirius como padrino. Seguro mataba a uno de los bebés. Lo hacía por protegerlos. Con una sonrisa sarcástica, negó con la cabeza y continuó con la cena.

No encontrarían un acuerdo.

Severus sonrió a última instancia, mientras Hermione y Kathiana se peleaban por los padrinos. Vaya inmadurez.

Él nada podía hacer.

Pero no importaba.

Al final de cuentas, Kathiana se iba, hacía su vida a millones de kilómetros de su hogar y todo estaba bien.

Con el idiota de Potter, con trillizos, con problemas.

— ¡NO!— gritó en medio del salón y ambas mujeres se volvieron para mirarlo. Severus miró a su alrededor y volvió a bajar la vista hacia su periódico matutino. ¡Debía dejar de tener sueños despierto o terminarían ocurriendo cosas como esas!

Su hija, su Kathy, no se iba con ningún degenerado de Potter o cualquiera. Incluso un Weasley. Ella se quedaba con él.

Para siempre.

— ¿Severus, qué te pasa? ¿Por qué arrugas el periódico de esa forma?

Bajó la vista sorprendido y se dio cuenta de que lo había arrugado hasta hacerlo una bola de papel. Lo admiró y con una inspiración honda, negó con la cabeza.

— El equipo favorito de Albus volvió a perder y no dejará de hablar de eso mañana por la mañana.

Mintió levantándose del asiento y caminando hacia la cama para dejarse caer, con un gruñido de fustración.

Kathiana Snape Granger, pertenecía a su familia. Y mientras tuviera su apellido, se quedaría con él.

Nadie se la llevaría...no mientras pudiera impedirlo.


	22. Chapter 22

Es difícil poner a Snape, feliz con las cosas sin que digan: Ooc D:

* * *

_**Severus tiene una crisis de mediana edad.**_

* * *

Despertó sobresaltada ante una exclamación que su esposo había hecho en el medio del baño. Se levantó violentamente, tratando de entender el motivo de tanto alarme. Se echó a reír al escuchar lo que Snape estaba diciendo y lo que había encontrado, entre murmullos y refunfuñes.

Se había encontrado una cana y ya parecía una mujer en medio de una crisis de mediana edad. Con una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar, Hermione sostenía su brazo y le ayudaba a dejar de mirarse en el espejo. Negaba con la cabeza y no podía creer que alguien como él, tuviera una crisis de edad de tal magnitud, que exclamara ese tipo de obscenidades en público.

Era mejor no repetir lo que había dicho.

Por respeto.

— ¡Papá gritaba por una cana! ¡Eso tenía que verlo!— decía Kathiana en la cocina, mientras su madre servía el desayuno. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Hermione asentía divertida apoyándose en la mesa y mirando a su hija con una expresión de complicidad.

— Y si vieras las otras que tiene, pero mejor no hablemos de las zonas.

— ¡Mamá por Merlín!

Hermione dejó de reírse en cuanto Snape cruzó el umbral hasta el comedor. Le guiñó un ojo a su hija y caminó con los platos hasta la mesa. Los colocó allí y pasó junto a su marido, acariciando su rostro con una mano e inclinándose para depositar un beso en una de sus mejillas.

Severus estaba más callado que de costumbre y Kathiana trataba de no reventar literalmente, de la risa. Se imaginaba a su padre teniendo una crisis como si se tratara de su madre. En medio de su jugo de naranja, tuvo que reírse y un poco de este resbaló hasta su barbilla.

— Se lo dijiste. ¿No es cierto?

— Si ella misma te escuchó exclamar esas cosas que dijiste. ¡Eres escandaloso como nadie! Y además todo por una penosa cana en tu cabello. ¡Si te encontraras una ya sabes dónde, allí si puedes quejarte!

Snape la miró de mala gana, mientras Kathiana se desternillaba de la risa, en la mesa. Trataba de sostener los huevos y el tocino, pero se le hacía imposible. No podía dejar de reírse mientras sus padres se miraban sobre la mesa.

El hombre dejó de comer y se levantó, caminando de regreso hasta la habitación. Hermione dejó de reírse y tomó su plato. Al menos que comiera. Molesto, pero que comiera.

— Mi amor, no quería burlarme. Es solo que...tú no eres así y verte reaccionar así, me dio mucha gracia. Pero sin embargo, es algo que se entiende y nos puede suceder a todos. Yo me he encontrado varias y eso que soy mucho más joven que tú. Pero que estés envejeciendo no significa que no dejes de ser atractivo o fuerte.

Odiaba cuando Hermione trataba de explicarse. Era bastante mala y solo conseguía empeorar las cosas. Se sentía idiota, hablando de ese tipo de cosas con ella.

Era ridículo.

— No tiene sentido que me moleste en explicar las cosas porque ustedes dos hacen burla de todo.

— No es cierto. Tú solo dime, qué sucede.

Snape inspiró llamando a su calma y a su valentía para hablarle a esa mujer tonta, sobre lo que ocurría en su vida.

Lo que acontecía.

— Kathiana ya no es una niña. Pronto se irá y yo estoy muy viejo para que tú tengas hijos. Para que correteen por toda la casa y para que se golpeen los unos a los otros. Simplemente no puedo. Ya he perdido a Kathiana, entonces no sabría si...

Hermione sonrió sentándose a su lado y negó con la cabeza, sosteniendo su rostro con sus dos manos.

— Deja de decir que perdiste a Kathy. No has perdido a Kathy y no la perderás. Ella sigue siendo tu hija. Ya no es tu pequeña, pero es tu hija y ella te amará toda la vida. De eso estoy plenamente segura. Deja de temerle al paso del tiempo y a los bebés. Estaremos bien y además de que contaremos con los padrinos, con toda la ayuda que nos sea posible. ¿Quién no quiere cuidar a los nuevos hijos del hosco Severus Snape?

— Tienes un excelente concepto de mí.

Hermione volvió a sonreír, tratando de apaciguar el momento. De mitigar el estrés entre ambos y eso era imposible tratándose de Snape.

— Kathy es Kathy y nunca dejará de ser nuestra bebita.

— Hasta suena horrible cuando lo dices así.

— Sabes que ella es tu bebita, Severus. Y detestas que se vaya con otro hombre y haga una nueva vida. Pero si la ley lo permitiera, estoy segura de que le pedirías su mano en matrimonio.

Snape la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

Estaba loca.

— ¿Te volviste loca?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

— Tengo razón. ¿O no?

Solo un poco, pero no a tales extremos. Si bien Kathiana era su hija, no podía obligarla a casarse con ella. Inspiró pesadamente y asintió apenas vagamente, con un movimiento de su cabeza. Hermione rió feliz, palmeando su espalda suavemente.

— No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado por eso. La extrañas, quieres verla crecer y ella ha dado ese paso de forma tan apresurada. Está bien, desahógate.

Tampoco era una terapia.

— No inventes tonterías.

Ella inspiró cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

¡Ay su tonto esposo sentimental de vez en cuando!


	23. Chapter 23

**_Babyshower programado_**

Severus Snape sonreía, al igual que Kathiana, mientras Hermione estaba sentada en una mecedora que había recibido como regalo de Remus Lupin, a lo que Snape criticaba de que era poco masculino para ser un regalo adecuado, y le cantaba a sus hijos, una canción suave.

Una canción de cuna para mantenerlos relajados y parecía funcionar, ella misma se quedaba dormida con su propia voz y Kathiana suspiraba maravillada. ¡Tenía que enseñarle esa canción! Caminó hasta detenerse junto a ella en el salón y sentarse frente a su madre en un sillón alto. La contempló mientras ella abría los ojos y le sonreía.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes allí, Kathy?

— Solo unos minutos con papá, te oímos cantar y nos detuvimos. Confieso que quiero aprender a cantar como tú.

— Son viejas canciones que Severus y yo te cantábamos de niña, cuando no podías dormir. Severus tuvo que aprender, porque yo trabajaba mucho y bueno, digamos que tenía largos ratos contigo. A solas.

Kathiana rió, mientras su padre suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza, mirando al tejado. ¿Enserio tenía que reírse de todo? Es decir, no podía tomar las cosas enserio sin ¿reírse?

Esa tarde, Hermione tenía algo importante que comunicar al respecto de los cinco bebés. Severus comenzaba a tener dolores de cabeza, a la clara voz de Hermione diciendo:

"Tengo algo interesante que proponerles".

Para él, no resultaba nada interesante. Seguramente iba a ser un gasto innecesario y además, un dolor de cabeza para él, un dolor de espalda y todo lo demás que tuviera que ver con una parte de su cuerpo y con dolores de algún tipo. Inspiró, preparado para escuchar. Kathiana estaba emocionada con el asunto.

Por dios que no fuera una...

— ¡Fiesta! Babyshower para nuestros cinco bebés.

— Hermione, pero si no van ni a nacer en las mismas fechas.

— Pero un babyshower de madre e hija es tan lindo, Severus. Además, allí podemos anunciar los padrinos y James podrá estar al tanto de las decisiones tomas por Kathy.

¿Y aparte de todo, tenían que invitarlo a él? De verdad que si la idea resultaba ya cansina, con él era peor. Respiró pesadamente y asintió mientras Kathiana se había levantado emocionada y pensaba en los regalos que podía hacer para los invitados y el tiempo que pasaría invirtiendo su "creatividad" con las manualidades.

Supuso que a ambas les gustaría y tenía que ser él quien comprara todo aquello necesario para dicho asunto.

Estaba bien, si estaban entretenidas y charlaban entre ellas, sobre eso. Le gustaba ver a su esposa, con una sonrisa en su rostro y a su hija, bueno, mientras siguiera en casa, así fuera haciendo manualidades, también.

— De acuerdo. ¿Qué necesitan para esta "fiesta"?

Hermione se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y meditó en silencio. Necesitaban un espacio grande, comida, organizar juegos y crear recuerdos. Obsequios. Una caja para colocar los regalos, sombreros de fiesta.

Le gustaban las cosas bien planificadas y a lo macro. Snape suspiró oyendo todo aquello y se dijo que iba a necesitar hacer una lista.

Hermione dejaba volar su imaginación.

— ¡Pastel! Severus, sabes que amo el pastel. ¡Con mucha crema, es delicioso!

Kathiana asentía y de pronto, había comenzado a negar con la cabeza.

— Mamá, debes mantener la línea. No querrás engordar luego.

— Estaré bien, Kathy. Tu padre sabe como ponerme a tono, luego. Si no, cómo crees que quedé en "perfecto" estado, luego de ti cariño.

— Papá, también quiero hacer esa dieta.

Snape se preguntó qué había hecho. Lo único que había ideado, eran unas serie de pócimas reductoras del apetito y en poco tiempo, Hermione había dejado de comer en exceso y bueno, regulado su sistema alimenticio de tal modo, que había perdido el peso que deseaba. Eso era lo mejor de ser un mago.

No necesitaban someterse a ningún tratamiento muggle.

Eran mucho más inteligentes que esa bola de idiotas que rodeaban gran parte de su comunidad mágica y que agradecía que no pudieran ver y estuvieran lejos de ella como para no causar algún tipo de daño.

Por fortuna.

— Y bueno, necesitaremos muchas sillas y mesas. Un lugar bonito para realizar nuestra reunión y con un techo por si lloviera. Hay que pensar en todo.

— Y ponche, mamá. Es delicioso.

— Ponche, sí. Un ponche de frutas sin alcohol, porque no debemos beber mientras estamos embarazadas y menos tú a tu edad.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Te amo, Severus.**_

Aquella mañana fría de invierno, Hermione había despertado temprano y el movimiento despertaba a Snape, que se rascaba la espalda con pereza y trataba de mirar a su alrededor, pero estaba muy cansado. Parpadeaba un par de veces, para enfocar su vista. Hermione había sentido calambres durante toda la noche y casi no podía dormir.

Hermione había sonreído al verlo sentado en la cama, sin estar consciente de lo que sucedía. Regresó a la cama, cuidadosamente y acarició su dormido rostro con una mano. Depositó un beso en sus labios y volvió a sonreír.

— Sigue durmiendo, cariño.

Dicho y hecho, había caído en la cama como un plomo y ella lo había cobijado. Inspiró mientras lo contemplaba. Acarició sus cabellos en cuanto éste se había dado la vuelta y al final, se levantó para caminar hasta el salón.

Tenía tantas cosas que preparar, que no tenía tiempo para dormir. En la cocina, Kathiana preparaba el desayuno. Sus tres hijos parecían muy hambrientos. Ella había sonreído al ver a su madre y había puesto sus manos sobre su vientre.

— ¿Cómo amanecen mis hermanitos hoy?

— Pues parece que siguen dormidos, casi no se han movido. Están como tu padre, con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado. Ni sabe lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Kathiana había sonreído suavemente, mientras colocaba por arte de "magia", dos platos con huevos, tostadas y tocino. Jugo de calabaza se servía solo en dos vasos de cristal.

— Pobre papá, que debe estar al pendiente de ambas. Debe estar muy cansado.

Hermione asintió en silencio mientras se sentaba a la mesa y comenzaba el desayuno. Había educado muy bien en el arte de la cocina, a su hija. Tenía una excelente sazón y normalmente, Severus, estaba contento con su forma de cocinar.

Pero lo que Severus más amaba, resultaban ser los postres que ella solía prepararle. Su famoso pie de lima. O su tartaleta de frambuesa.

El camino de un hombre era su estómago y el sexo.

Y mientras pensaba en eso, Severus se había despertado. Caminaba perezosamente hacia la mesa y Kathiana ya sabía qué tenía que hacer. Mágicamente, otro plato estaba en su lugar, aunque Severus ni se había percatado de que no estaba antes. Había tomado el tenedor, torpemente y se dedicó a comer en silencio.

Con los ojos cerrados.

— Buenos días, papá.

— Hmm...

— Lamento que estés tan cansado, cariño. Anoche fue un momento incómodo, lo siento tanto.

— me acostumbré, solo... — ahogó un bostezo. — solamente que no pude dormir pensando en algo.

Hermione miró a Kathiana sin entender y su hija se encogió de hombros con una expresión de desconcierto.

— Tuve una pesadilla. Sobre los bebés.

Hermione y Kathiana se miraron en silencio. Severus había inspirado y con una sonrisa escueta, había mirado el desayuno en la mesa.

— Sucede cuando tienes cinco a quienes cuidar al mismo tiempo.

Eso no podía dudarlo, respiró pesadamente. Imaginaba la calidad de la pesadilla, que envolviera a cinco bebés al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Y qué soñaste, mi amor? — preguntó Hermione, dubitativa. Severus ladeó la cabeza para mirarla y respirar hondamente.

— Estaban todos en un auto. Estabas por dar a luz, pero creí que nunca llegaríamos. Al final de correr por _n_ cantidad de pasillos en San Mungo, pudimos lograr que te atendieran. Pero de pronto, todo se complicó y los bebés...bueno...ellos murieron. Ellos murieron frente a mí, Hermione.

La mujer suspiró, bien algo así no se lo esperaba. kathiana guardaba silencio, mientras Snape posaba la vista sobre el desayuno.

— ¿Ahora comprendes por qué todo esto me preocupa? ¿Altera mis nervios?

Asintió en silencio y se acomodó lo más cerca que pudo de su esposo. Sonriendo suavemente, colocó su cabeza junto a su hombro y beso lo que podía alcanzar de su cuello, mientras sostenía una de sus manos.

Fuertemente.

— Todo va a estar bien, mi amor. Te lo prometo.

Pero no estaba seguro de ello.

— Temo de igual forma, por Kathiana. ¿Y si al final, todo saliera mal?

Pero realmente, ¿cómo podría saberlo antes? Solo era una pesadilla. Aunque a ella le gustaría ver el futuro por adelantado.

Aunque no creía en esas tonterías de la adivinación.

— Lo único que puedo decirte, Severus, es que nos cuidas muy bien. Como nadie podría haberlo hecho y bueno, si seguimos así, todo saldrá muy bien. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

— ¿Te suenan, cinco hijos?

Sonrió, se echó a reír.

— Ya sé, mi amor. Ya lo sabemos y diría que lo lamentamos, pero los bebés no tienen la culpa. Sonríe, al menos tu legado continuará vigente. Si tenemos un hijo, claro.

Se imaginaba aquello. Bueno, al menos Potter tendría tres legados que esparcir por el mundo y sus confines.

Si no era que todos los bebés, le salían niñas.

Esperaba que así fuera, para que no hubiese más "Potter" en el universo.

— Anda, termina el desayuno cariño. Te hará bien y más tarde, si lo deseas, puedo ayudarte a dormir.

Kathiana miró a su madre, preguntándole en silencio, si tenía que saberlo.

— Dar masajes, Kathy. No seas malpensada.

¿Qué? Ella ni había dicho algo.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hellow, feliz año y navidades atrasadas. Espero todo haya ido bien :D. Muchos besos y saludos a todos. ¡Les quiero :D!**

**_Kathiana, me preocupa_.**

* * *

Severus Snape descansaba en cama, leyendo el profeta. Estaba exhausto de ir y venir tras Hermione, mientras ella hablaba de los regalos, de los centros de mesa y juego del babyshower. Esperaba que fuese en un mes donde su hija tuviera una segunda visita al doctor y determinaran en qué momento posible, podrían nacer sus hijos.

Pero Hermione sabía que en realidad la celebrarían a ella y luego, tendrían que hacer otro para sí misma. Snape detestaba esa idea, pero no tenía otra alternativa que complacer a su esposa caprichosa o de lo contrario, se iba a echar a llorar y bueno, con las hormonas que se gastaba, se volvía insoportable.

Así la amaba.

— Y entonces, podríamos hacer una fiesta temática. ¡De unicornios! Kathi amaba los unicornios cuando era niña. Mamá decía que no eran reales, pero ¡ahora que los ha visto!

Snape asintió sin prestar atención, leyendo el profeta. Con una sonrisa enorme, Hermione se bajó de la cama, cuidadosamente. Caminaría hasta la habitación de su hija y hablaría con alguien a la que sí le interesara lo que estaba diciendo al respecto.

Su esposo parecía que decía que sí por compromiso. Bueno. Él ponía la mano de obra y algo de dinero para ello.

No le llevaba la contraria.

— ¡Oye, Kathiana! ¡Tuve una brillante idea y quisiera...!

Pero se detuvo, en cuanto había cruzado la puerta de la habitación. Su hija estaba en la cama, parecía que dormía y sin embargo, respiraba agitadamente. Parecía que sudaba y estaba acalorada. Caminó hasta ella y colocó el dorso de su mano, sobre su frente.

El grito que había escuchado Snape en la casa, había bastado para levantarlo de golpe. Inspiró, preguntándose el motivo del escándalo. Creyendo que era solo una tontería. Quizá Hermione se había visto en un espejo y creía que estaba gorda o algo por el estilo.

Pero no se trataba de nada de eso, no. Hermione lloraba mientras trataba de explicarse y había caminado a grandes zancadas hacia la cama, sentándose allí y tomando la mano de su hija.

Sí, tenía fiebre. Una fiebre que parecía ser bastante alta.

— Tranquila, Hermione...todo estará bien. — trató de decirle, pero ella no parecía escuchar. Nerviosa, sentada a su lado.

— ¡Una fiebre como esa, podría matar a Kathi. Lastimar a uno de los bebés! ¿¡Por qué se ha enfermado!

— Son cosas que suceden, Hermione. Ten calma...

— ¡Pero no responde! No dice nada...

Supuso que la conmoción evitaba que Kathiana pudiera escuchar. Se inclinó hacia ella, tratando de sentarla, pero supuso de igual forma, que iba a resultar en un fracaso. No podría levantarla con su enorme vientre de siete meses y medio.

Necesitaba llevar el doctor a casa.

— ¡Pronto, Severus! Pronto.

Pero ya trabajaba en la fiebre. Por supuesto, si ella no podía beberse las pócimas, no servía. Aunque tenía ungüentos para ello.

Probó con todo lo que tenía.

— ¡No funciona, Severus!

No estaba tan relajado como aparentaba, pero tampoco tan desesperado. Debía ser paciente. Por ambas.

Porque era el padre de familia y era aquel que tenía que responder en caso de una emergencia. Además de ser el profesor de pociones en Hogwarts.

No se trataba de medicinas, pero al menos resultaba ser algo.

— Buscaré ayuda, espera aquí.

Hermione asintió en silencio, suspirando impaciente. Colocaba todo aquello que pudiera sumergir en agua fría, sobre la frente de su hija. Esperaba que aquella situación fuese reversible. No tanto por los bebés que residían dentro. Sino también por su hija. Ella era su primera hija, la única. Sentía lástima por sus nietos, pero si Kathiana sobrevivía, seguro podrían reponerse.

No sabía ni lo que decía.

Inspiró pesadamente, mientras besaba la frente de su hija. Al sentir aquella caricia, parecía haber reaccionado y abierto sus ojos. Hermione gimió de sorpresa.

— ¡Kathi!

Su hija había parpadeado en silencio, no podía hablar. Tenía una jaqueca terrible. Hermione se había llevado las manos hasta la boca y lloraba en silencio.

— ¡Kathi...estarás bien! ¡Papá fue a buscar ayuda...no te preocupes...pequeña! Tus bebés y tú estarán bien. ¡Sea lo que sea, te repondrás! Te lo prometo. ¡Descuida!

Pero parecía que la única que necesitaba calmarse, era ella. Kathiana parecía no comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Solo sentía dolor.

Mucho dolor.

¿Iba a morir entonces? Por el aspecto que su madre tenía y por sus ojos que se cerraban casi completamente. Apenas podía ver una mota negra que se sentaba junto a ella. Supuso que se trataba de su padre y de otra persona. ¿El doctor quizá? ¿James?

¿La muerte?


	26. Chapter 26

**La enfermedad de Kathi.**

* * *

Severus permanecía sentado junto a Kathiana. Hermione sostenía su mano, mientras el doctor explicaba su condición.

— Su hija tiene un virus muy fuerte. Puede deberse a que haya estado bajo la lluvia o que haya recibido el sereno.

¿Sereno? Su hija había ido muy temprano a trotar un poco, con su madre. ¡Eso debía ser!

— ¡Oh no, todo es mi culpa! Obligué a Kathi a trotar conmigo, en el amanecer.

El medimago asentía mientras Hermione escuchaba todas las recetas que debían preparar. Pero Snape se encargaría de ello. Con una sonrisa suave, ella agradecía toda la ayuda. Al menos, la fiebre de Kathiana había bajado considerablemente y parecía dormir tranquila.

Severus estuvo ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, con pociones e ingredientes varios. Bien, no preparaba pócimas para catarro, muy a menudo. Y parecía que Kathiana tenía uno de esos, donde hasta los huesos se quejaban al moverse.

Parecía que iba a necesitar mucho tiempo de reposo y energías. Hermione no dejaba de gimotear que todo había sido su culpa.

A lo hecho...

Pecho.

— Ya basta, Hermione. Ven y ayúdame con estas raíces. Tritúralas hasta reducirlas a un polvo muy fino. Mezcla con estas otras en caldo. Por favor.

Eso hacía, mientras lloraba y se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de una de sus manos. Tratando de no mojar las raíces que trituraba.

Al terminar, había caminado llorosa hacia Snape. Sosteniendo el mortero.

Severus antes de proceder con la pócima, había sonreído ligeramente. ¡Sí que resultaba ser una tonta mujer sentimental!

— Tranquila, Hermione. Se pondrá bien, ya lo verás. Tampoco podías predecir que sucedería. Podría hasta enfermarse en casa y no sabrías realmente, qué lo ha causado.

Asintió mientras su esposo besaba su frente con dulzura y apretaba uno de sus hombros con suavidad, en señal de cariño.

Al terminar la pócima, todo estaba en orden. Hermione hacía un gran esfuerzo por calmarse y parecía que Kathiana recobraba el "sentido". Había sonreído mientras su madre le pedía disculpas, de miles de maneras diferentes.

Severus se sentó junto a su hija, mientras intentaba ayudarle a beber aquel brebaje. La chica lo miró con disgusto, preguntándole si aquella poción podía contener aunque fuera, un mejor sabor.

Su padre negaba con la cabeza y ella había sonreído débilmente. Suspiraba y acervaba que iba a estar bien.

Era solo un virus. Nadie moría de ello. No si la fiebre se mantenía en su lugar.

Y aquella tarde, Hermione le estaba leyendo un viejo cuento a Kathiana. Uno que le gustaba mucho cuando ella era una niña.

Sobre unicornios.

Mientras su esposo observaba desde la puerta de la habitación, Hermione hacía grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse a tono, sin dejar de echarse la culpa por el asunto.

Kathiana estaba dormida de nuevo. Quizá soñando con unicornios. O eso susurraba su esposa, mientras él la acompañaba hasta la habitación.

— Yo cuidaré de Kath. No quisiera que tú también te enfermaras, estando embarazada. Como ambas tienen ciertas restricciones al beber pócimas, por su estado.

Asintió. Se recostó lentamente en la cama y suspirando pesadamente, trató de cerrar los ojos. ¡Qué tonta había sido!

¿Por qué se le había ocurrido ir a trotar en plena mañana fría? Era estúpida, cómo no se fijaba de las estupideces que acometía.

Porque estaba ciega. Sin razón.

— ¡Y ahora mi Kathy está sufriendo! ¡Eres una estúpida madre!

¿La peor de todas?

— Dile a mamá...que deje de culparse.

— He intentado que deje de hacerlo, en todo el día. Pero no me escucha. No hace otra cosa que insultarse, llorar y quejarse.

— No...es su...culpa...papá.

Estaba seguro de que no lo era. Además, nadie podía preverlo. Como si al salir en aquel sereno, ninguna se enfermase.

Dependía de la suerte.

Supuso.

— Trataré de hacer algo. Descansa. — dijo su padre, besando su frente. De igual forma que solía hacer con su madre.

Y así, cerraba las cortinas para que el sol no diera con su rostro, ni ninguna luz al anochecer. Apagaba las luces y cerraba la puerta suavemente.

Kathiana necesitaba descansar mucho.

— Avísame si necesitas algo. Usa tu varita en caso de que no puedas hablar, tengas que vomitar, no lo sé.

— Sí, papá. Gracias.


End file.
